Final Fantasy X: The Missing Chapters
by darcee-michelle
Summary: ~Now Complete!~ My supplement to the game's ending. A gripping love story with a fairy-tale ending. Tidus&Yuna. Wakka&Lulu. Please review... I love to hear what you think. Thanx, and enjoy!!! Darcee :)
1. A Hero is Born

Note: This work is complete fan-fiction created by Darcee. The rights and names of all people and places belong to SquareSoft and the writers of Final Fantasy X.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I: A Hero is Born  
  
Asleep in the deep of the sea, his body was curled tightly in a ball as the mystical pyreflies slowly brought him to consciousness. The young hero stretched his legs and then his arms. 'Where am I?' He thought. In a sudden burst of energy, Tidus swam for the surface. As his head broke through to the powder blue sky he took note of his surroundings. There was no shore in sight, no ships. The only thing in he could see except for endless water was the hot mid-day sun. He called out, "Yuna! Yuna, I'm here!… Wakka! Lulu! Hey, guys!… Rikku! Kimahri!" No one answered because he was completely alone. He paused to think as he treaded the water through his arms and legs. 'They've probably gone home to Besaid. But I don't even know where I am.'  
  
He turned to look behind him; to find a place to begin, but there was nothing… nothing but water. All seemed hopeless, when he saw a faint glimmer of light just above the horizon. Tidus started swimming for the light. 'I've got to start somewhere.' He reasoned.  
  
As Tidus swam for the beacon of hope on the horizon he tried to remember how he ended up in the middle of the sea, but his cloudy memory provided no answers. The passing time brought little flashbacks of memory to him. 'My mom! And my dad! They were together… But my mom and dad are… they're dead… at the farplane… I was at the farplane!'   
  
Tidus stopped swimming abruptly. He looked at his arms and legs. 'Am I real?' he thought as he examined his body. 'I feel okay… a little weak, but okay.' He started to swim again.   
  
After about an hour he saw land, a thin line of green treetops. The glimmer of light became a constant and bright point, like a star underneath the powder blue sky. With time, another flashback came to him. 'Auron was there. And Lord Braska. I really was at the farplane. But people can't leave the farplane…'  
  
Tidus had been swimming for a couple of hours now. The muscles in his arms and legs were tight with exhaustion, but he wouldn't stop until he held Yuna in his arms again.   
  
~  
~  
~  
  
The memories came rushing back to him more frequently now. "I'll see you again someday." His mother said.   
  
"I don't really hate you, Dad." Tidus said to Jecht.   
  
"I know, boy." His father responded.   
  
He walked through many people that he didn't know. A familiar deep voice came up from behind him. "This isn't your place." Auron said.   
  
Tidus didn't understand him, so he asked, "What?"   
  
Auron didn't reply. He just nodded up ahead to signify that Tidus should keep walking. Auron put his hand on Tidus's shoulder to say goodbye, then the cloaked man drifted away into the mess of unfamiliar souls.   
  
Lord Braska was standing up ahead. As Tidus came closer, he saw that Lord Braska was watching Yuna. She sat in the airship with Rikku. Yuna sobbed uncontrollably as her young cousin tried to console her. 'I miss her already.' Tidus thought as he gazed sorrowfully at Yuna's image.  
  
"She's very sad," Lord Braska said, his voice was heavy with grief for his daughter.   
  
"I'll never get to tell her that I love her," Tidus thought, ignorant for the moment that it was Yuna's father who stood beside him. Lord Braska smiled. As Tidus watched her cry, he wanted to hold her so badly… wanting to jump right through the mist and into Spira again. He touched her image, causing it to ripple and fade away. 'Fade away just like me.' He thought sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
"You don't belong here, my son." Lord Braska said. "Not yet."   
  
Tidus was confused. It seemed that everyone knew he wouldn't be staying, but how could he go back? Then Lord Braska placed his hand on Tidus's head and said, "Take care of my daughter," Everything went dark.   
  
~  
~  
~  
  
'That was the last thing I remember. Now I'm here.'   
  
The seemingly endless sea stretched ahead for miles. Now the sun was hanging lazily in the sky, and the hot golden rays had turned fiery red. The star on the horizon had become a bright metallic sphere, and he could hear a soft murmur of a crowd from far away. The metallic sphere was a blitzball stadium. 'It's Luca!' he thought. And suddenly he was a little less afraid… now that he knew where he was.   
  
He swam harder and faster. Now the muscles in his arms and legs were burning with pain. He had been swimming for nearly half the day, and it would be dark within an hour. He wouldn't reach shore until long after the sun had settled beneath the horizon. 'I'm so tired, but I have to keep swimming. I have to find her...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More coming... Please review.  
  
Thanx... Darcee :) 


	2. Starting Over

II: Starting Over   
  
Yuna sat on the bow of the ship staring out at a beautiful sunset. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled. 'He said if we ever got separated, and I whistled, he'd come running... he promised.' They were heading home to Besaid after the assembly at Luca Stadium. Yuna was famous now, as were her brave guardians. Rikku was following the others back to Besaid to make a new home there.  
  
Rikku watched her cousin stare at the empty sea. She would call out for Tidus with the whistle that he taught her, and then scan the horizon hopefully. Then she would collapse into tears when she realized that the barren waves wouldn't bring him back to her. After a few minutes she would try again… and the cycle continued on into the evening.   
  
Rikku went over to console her devastated friend. "Yunie, don't cry." Rikku sat down next to her.   
  
"Rikku, why did he have to go?" Yuna erupted into another mess of tears. She laid her head on Rikku's shoulder and cried. Rikku stroked her cousin's hair and gently sang to her the soothing Hymn of the Fayth. Her soft and gentle voice carried the serene melody on the wind.  
  
Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri stood aside while Rikku soothed her cousin. Wakka kicked a blitzball around on the empty deck, while Lulu and Kimahri watched. Wakka had retired from the game, but now he was having second thoughts. Lulu loved watching him play. She pretended to like watching the game, but it was really him that she liked to watch… his strong muscles bulging underneath his golden skin, his deep brown eyes, and the way he smiled at her when he realized that she was watching.   
  
"Yuna sad." Kimahri said.   
  
Lulu looked over at Yuna and nodded. "I think Yuna will be sad for a long time." Lulu noticed that Wakka wasn't playing anymore. Kimahri got up from the bench and went to Yuna.   
  
"I feel bad, Lu." Wakka said.   
  
"Me too." Lulu added. Wakka set the ball aside and sat next to her on the bench. She noticed that Yuna had stopped crying and the three of them were talking together.   
  
"She'll be okay, ya?" Wakka looked to Lulu for an answer. She nodded with assurance, but she really didn't know.  
  
The light of the sun had faded, but the moon was full and shone brightly upon the ship. They could see the torches lighting the tiny village that they called home. Each of them stood on the bow of the ship, gazing longingly to Besaid. "We're home." Yuna said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More on the way... Please tell me what you think.  
  
Darcee :) 


	3. Alone in the Dark

III: Alone in the Dark  
  
'Almost there.' Tidus thought as his weak arms struggled to keep treading the water. He was now close enough to faintly hear the waves lapping against the shore, but even the thought of standing on dry land couldn't keep his tired eyes from trying to close. 'Just think of Yuna.' He told himself.   
  
His pace became very slow; the farplane had severely hindered his strength. The comforting lights of Luca lit the sky for miles, but still the moonlit waves were dark and cold. There were no houses or people on the shore. It didn't look like there was anything nearby.   
  
'Maybe I'll just rest for a little while.' Tidus stopped to relax his sore muscles. He stretched and let his tired body sink back into the waves. With his face to the sky, he floated in the cold water. His eyes were heavy and as they fell, he thought of Yuna. 'I'll be with you soon, Yuna. I'll hold you in my arms and never let you go.'  
  
Far away in the quiet village of Besaid, Yuna crawled into her warm bed. 'I'll never forget you.' With one breath, she blew out the flickering candle beside her bed. The pale white light of the moon spilled through her window and onto her face; the same moonlight that shone on Tidus. She thought of him as the angel of sleep closed her eyes. As she dreamed, tucked away in her warm bed, Tidus fell asleep too. His body washed up on the cold dark sand somewhere near Luca. He lay alone in the middle of a deserted beach with the waves washing up over his ankles and then retreating back into the ocean. He dreamed of Yuna, and her memory kept him warm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darcee :) 


	4. The Kindness of a Stranger

IV: The Kindness of a Stranger  
  
It was early in the morning, shortly after dawn. Luca was still quiet, but in a few hours, the bustling city would be crawling with tourists and merchants. Tidus lie asleep on the wet sand… he was still dreaming of Yuna.   
  
An elderly man sat on a chocobo, and rode down the deserted beach to Luca, his grandson walking beside him. He was a retired merchant, and his grandson Zalitz ran his business now. Sometimes he would go with Zalitz to Luca because he loved seeing all the different kinds of people who gathered at the famous city.  
  
They continued down the beach as they did every day, watching the bright pink and orange sunrise. Zalitz enjoyed this peaceful time before a hard day of work. As the two continued on, Zalitz saw something up above and ran ahead to investigate. "Grandpa! There's someone lying in the sand! He's not moving... he's breathing. He's alive." Zalitz shook the shoulder of the sleeping young man to wake him, but he was so tired that he didn't even stir.   
  
The frail old man climbed off of the chocobo to help his young grandson. "Let's take him home, son." The two men labored to get Tidus onto the chocobo. They draped him across the saddle, but even with all the tossing and turning, he still didn't wake.  
  
The old man and his grandson lived in a small wooden cabin on the very end of the beach. It was just the two of them there, Zalitz and his grandpa, Flitt. Flitt's wife and his daughter, Zalitz's mother, were killed by sin years ago.   
  
When they arrived at the quaint little cabin, they took the blonde-haired stranger inside. They laid him on Zalitz's bed and put two pillows under his head. "Zalitz, son, go get him some dry clothes. He looks to be your size." They dressed him in a white cotton shirt with a deep v-neck and simple black shorts. Zalitz folded the wet and tattered clothing and put them in a bag beside the bed. The dry clothes fit perfectly. Zalitz was younger than Tidus, but big for his age.   
  
Zalitz ran his fingers through his short auburn hair, as his curious blue eyes watched their guest sleeping. He examined an odd silver pendant resting on the visitor's chest. 'I wonder who he is... he looks very important.'  
  
"Come, Zalitz, we'll let him rest." The two men left the room pulling the curtain closed behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darcee :) 


	5. Morning in Besaid

V: Morning in Besaid  
  
Yuna turned in bed and the warm sun greeted her face. She smiled, after having a wonderful dream. She and Tidus were together... he held her and said to her, "I'll never let you go…" When she turned to see that her bed was empty, her heart sank, and the smile washed off her lips revealing a sad frown. 'If only I could just keep dreaming...' She pulled the sheets over her head and closed her eyes. In her mind he looked just as handsome as the day he left her. In her memory he would stay young and beautiful forever, he would never grow old. It had only been a few weeks, but it felt like an eternity already. 'I hope I never forget you, Tidus.' She thought as she remembered his sparkling blue eyes and beaming smile.   
  
"Wake up, sleepy head." Rikku said as she barged into the room and yanked the sheets from her hiding cousin.   
  
"Rikku, go away." Yuna grumbled as she buried her head in her arms, hiding her face in the mattress. She curled herself into a warm cozy ball in the middle of her bed. "I'm dreaming."   
  
Rikku sat beside Yuna on her bed and gently rubbed her back. "Yunie, come on, you can dream again later." Yuna climbed out of bed reluctantly. Rikku left her cousin to get ready.   
  
After dressing and fixing her hair, Yuna left her hut to greet the day. Forcing a smile, she tried her best to say "Hello" to her neighbors. She took a deep breath of crisp morning air. If only for a moment she could stop grieving her lost love, she would notice that it was a beautiful day. She found herself standing before the Besaid Temple... the place where she and Tidus first met… she would never look at it the same way again.  
  
The people of Besaid were adjusting to their new lives, their new freedom from Sin. Rikku was bursting with energy, running around the town introducing herself to everyone. She had already made as many new friends as there were people in Besaid.   
  
Kimahri watched Yuna walk through the town. She was so good at putting on a front for her people, but that made him worry the most. He knew her, and knew that she wasn't doing well. Kimahri didn't want to leave her now, and soon he would have to break her heart again by saying goodbye… one more friend gone from her life. Yuna was his family, but there was something missing. Kimahri was the only Ronso in Besaid… he felt lonely sometimes.  
  
Yuna didn't notice a group of young boys playing around with a blitzball. Wakka was teaching them how to play. One of the less accurate players kicked the ball and accidentally sent it flying towards Yuna. "Yuna! Look out!" Wakka yelled to warn her. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the ball. It cracked her in the side, sending her to the ground.  
  
Wakka and the young blitzball players rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" They asked. She nodded as they helped her to her feet. "Hey, Yuna. Wanna be on our team?" Yuna forced a smile at the young athletes, and they ran off to practice some more.   
  
"Wakka, I thought you were done with blitzball," Yuna asked, brushing the dirt off of her arms.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking." Wakka replied. "Sin's gone for good now, ya? Well, we're kinda out of work. So, I'm gonna coach the Besaid Aurochs."   
  
Just then, a skinny little blitzball player ran up to them. "Don't forget us, Coach Wakka."   
  
"I'll be over in just a minute," Wakka said as he sent the little boy over to his friends. "Oh, and I'm coaching the Junior Aurochs too."   
  
"Wakka, that's a great idea." Yuna said. "I suppose Spira has no use for a summoner anymore." Yuna thought out loud.   
  
Wakka noticed her dazzling blue and green eyes had become dull and lifeless. When Tidus disappeared three weeks ago, a part of Yuna's soul left with him. "Yuna, you don't have to think about that right now. You just take it easy, ya?" He placed a hand affectionately on her shoulder. He'd know Yuna for ten years now, and he'd never seen her look so lost. She let a meager smile form on her lips. "Hey, have you seen Lulu? I haven't seen her all day." Wakka asked.  
  
Yuna hadn't seen Lulu either, and shook her head in response. Three boys ran up behind Wakka and pulled him away. "Come on, coach Wakka." They all begged in unison.  
  
'It can't get much worse than this,' she thought as she rubbed her sore ribs. Yuna pushed back the tears that climbed from her throat. She couldn't put Tidus out of her mind. She recalled the last time she saw him… seeing his frightened face when his arms started to fade… and wanting so much to kiss him one last time when it was too late… then she saw him disappear into the mist… 'Take me with you,' she thought.   
  
A path lied ahead leading to the Besaid falls. She vanished into the woods to remove herself from the quaint village. The townspeople meant well, but she didn't want their cheering. The alluring beauty of the falls drew her in. She reached out a hand to touch the cascading water, and the spray left droplets on her skin. Protruding from the sheet of water was a rock that hung over the turbulent rapids. She carelessly climbed out onto the slippery stone and looked down. The height made her dizzy. Finally alone she could let herself cry. 'I'm sorry, Tidus,' Yuna thought. 'You spent months finding a way to keep me alive... I couldn't save you.'   
  
She watched the white water churn below. 'If I fell...' Knowing that she couldn't swim, she stepped closer to the edge. The breeze from the falling water pushed at her back. 'I could just... It would be so easy...' Her aching heart pulled her closer to the edge of the rock until her toes peeked over the side. 'If I fell... I could see you again.' Slowly, she let her body lean forward. She closed her eyes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darcee :) 


	6. Sleeping Beauty

VI:Sleeping Beauty  
  
In the small cabin outside of Luca, Tidus laid asleep. Flitt sat in an old wooden rocking chair across the room watching him. Zalitz wasn't there; he had gone into the city to work, but he told his grandfather that he was coming home early. He wanted to be there when the mysterious stranger awoke.  
  
Tidus began to stir. It was the first time he had even moved since Flitt and his grandson found him. Flitt sat up in his chair and waited for his guest to open his eyes. Tidus was dreaming, and in his sleep he called out, "Yuna." Flitt moved his chair closer to the bed. The old man watched him toss and turn with concern. 'You poor boy,' he thought, 'I wonder what it is that you went through...' A bead of sweat formed on Tidus' brow. 'He must be dreaming.'  
  
Tidus opened his eyes a little, but his vision was blurry. He was disoriented and confused. With his hand, he grabbed one of his aching arms and groaned in pain. He tried to sit up, and when his eyes opened completely he saw the old man sitting before him. Tidus was startled and jumped back. "Who are... where... umm... where am I?"  
  
"Please don't be afraid." Flitt said to him in a very warm and comforting voice. "My name is Flitt. My grandson and I, we found you on the beach this morning." Flitt rose from his chair and brought Tidus a glass of water. "You must have been through a lot; I've never seen anyone sleep so long." Tidus drank the whole glass of water in one gulp. "And thirsty too, please, tell me your name."   
  
"My name is Tidus."  
  
"Well then Tidus, you look hungry. I'll fix you something to eat. My grandson, Zalitz will be home soon. He'll have a bunch of questions for you." Flitt left Tidus alone in the small bedroom. "Yuna." Tidus scrambled to get out of bed, but his weak legs wouldn't carry him, and he fell to the floor. Flitt hurried back into the bedroom.   
  
"You're not ready to get up yet. Please rest." Flitt helped Tidus back into the bed. "Who is this Yuna you speak of. You spoke that name before."  
  
"I have to find her." Tidus begged with a worried look on his face. "I have to go to Besaid."  
  
"Well, son, you can't travel in your condition. Let me fix you something to eat and then we'll see how you feel." Flitt left the room again to bring Tidus something to replenish his strength.   
  
'Oh no.' Tidus thought as he patted his pockets and realized that he wasn't wearing his own pants. He noticed the bag beside him on the floor. Desperately, he searched through his wet destroyed belongings. He found his shorts and reached into the deep pocket pulling out a small silver ring. Relieved, Tidus placed his tattered clothing back in the bag, and laid down.  
  
He tried to slip the ring onto his pinky, but it was much too small. He looped it through the chain around his neck for safekeeping. The ring was Yuna's mother's; she had given it to him at the farplane. When Lady Braska placed her own wedding ring in his palm, she said to him, "Please make my daughter happy." Of course, he didn't understand what she meant then. He knew now.  
  
Tidus stretched his sore muscles, feeling helpless and worried. 'Yuna, I'm coming.' He thought. A horrible fear came over him. Yuna needed him now, but Flitt was right. He needed to rest. He couldn't even walk on his own two legs. Tidus remembered watching her from the farplane. He remembered the agony in her eyes. It was torture to be away from her when he knew how much she hurt. 'Please, hang on, Yuna. I'm coming...'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanx for reading. Reviews are always welcome.  
  
Darcee :) 


	7. Guardian Angel

VII:Guardian Angel  
  
Lulu sat under a tree, near the falls, watching the mist form little rainbows in the air. The serene pounding of water on the rocks below gently lulled her to sleep. When her eyes opened she saw Yuna. She was standing on a small ledge hanging over the falls. Lulu rose from the soft blanket to investigate. Yuna was standing so close to the edge that Lulu was afraid to say anything, fearing that the words would startle her and send her plummeting to the rapids below.  
  
'It's not like her to be so careless.' Lulu thought, still confused. 'Why would she do that?'   
  
Then Yuna mumbled some words, almost inaudible. "If I fell..." Lulu watched Yuna lean her head back as her body stood straight. Slowly she began to lean forward. "...I could see you again." She closed her eyes.  
  
"Yuna! No!" Lulu screamed when she realized what was happening. She reached her arms out to Yuna but was much too far away.  
  
Yuna heard Lulu's scream and lost her balance. One foot slid over the slippery rock and she began to fall. She caught the ledge with her hands, as her body dangled in the mist. With all her strength, Yuna pulled herself back onto the ledge, as Lulu watched in horror. Yuna cried, sprawled over the wet stone.   
  
"Yuna." Lulu said softly as she began to climb onto the rock. "Give me your hands." Yuna looked up. Her eyes were red and swollen, crying tears of desperation and fear. Her hands were scraped and bleeding from the sharp stone. "Please, Yuna. Give me your hands."   
  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Yuna cried over and over again, but did not move. Lulu could not climb out any further; the ledge was much too small for the weight of two. Lulu reached out as far as her arms would take her, and touched one of Yuna's wet and bloody fingers.   
  
"Please, Yuna. Let me help you down from there." Yuna lifted her head from the rock, then her body, and then began to crawl off the ledge. Lulu took her shaking arms and guided her down.   
  
They stood together on the solid ground, Yuna's arms and legs trembling. The blood from her scraped hands streaked across her cheeks where she rubbed away her tears. Lulu wrapped her friend in the warm blanket; Yuna was soaking wet and cold. Yuna laid down in the grass, and Lulu sat beside her. The sun poured through a clearing in the trees and dried Yuna's wet skin.   
  
The girls didn't say anything. Lulu didn't know what to say. She just ran her fingertips along Yuna's forehead, watching her cry and shiver. They all knew she was terribly sad, but no one thought like this. Her spirit was broken. She'd lost her will to live. Yuna fell asleep in the warm sunlight, and Lulu watched as a smile crept onto her lips. 'You must be thinking about him.' Lulu thought, running her fingers through Yuna's wet hair. 'I hope you're having a good dream.'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading.  
  
Darcee :) 


	8. Confession

VIII:Confession  
  
Yuna opened her eyes, seeing the dried blood on her fingers. She had two long scrapes across each of her palms; not very deep, but they stung. She sat up and pushed the damp blanket off her shoulders. Her eyes rose to meet Lulu's concerned gaze. Lulu had stayed by her side the entire time she was asleep.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Yuna felt terribly ashamed. "I was just being stupid. I wasn't thinking… I just wanted to see him again."  
  
"Yuna. You know that's not the way."  
  
"I know… I know. I wasn't thinking." Yuna examined the caked blood on her hands. "I don't want to die." Yuna whispered with a terrified quiver in her voice.  
  
"You aren't going to die. I wont let you." Lulu watched Yuna try to rub her hands clean with the damp blanket. "It's on your face too." Lulu teased as she pointed to a streak of dried blood on Yuna's cheek. Then Yuna saw the spots of blood on Lulu's black dress.   
  
"Oh, Lulu, your dress."  
  
"It's okay. Let's go try to clean up." Lulu helped Yuna to her feet and the two girls walked over to the water. Yuna bent down and scooped her hands full of water to splash on her face.   
  
"Lulu, I don't want them to see me like this. Can we stay out here for a while?"  
  
Lulu nodded. "Let's take a walk."   
  
Yuna was asleep for probably close to two hours, and now it was late afternoon. They walked though the quiet forest paths, not saying much. Yuna was glad to be alive. Birds chirped high among the tree tops, and butterflies weaved in and out of the branches. Yuna looked at the beautiful forest around her, the cascading waterfalls, and she remembered Tidus… she was happy. For the first time, she was able to think about her lost love without crying. A smile came to her face.  
  
Lulu stopped walking. "Yuna?" Yuna turned to her friend. "Yuna, was it worth it?"  
  
Yuna stopped to reflect. "I can still remember his deep blue eyes… and the way he held my face when he kissed me… and his hair; it was gold like the sun… and even though I feel like my heart has been ripped in two…" a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I wouldn't trade a second of the time I spent with him."   
  
"Oh Yuna, I didn't want to make you cry. You looked so happy."  
  
Yuna smiled. "I am happy. I just miss him… that's all. You know, Lulu. Like Chappu."  
  
Lulu's dark eyes filled with sadness at the sound of his name. Not necessarily because she missed him, but because his death meant her eternal unhappiness. Yuna knew something was bothering her, but Lulu never talked about her own feelings. Lulu always seemed sad. She always carried an unspoken sorrow with her. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like to talk about that."   
  
Lulu shook her head. 'I want to tell her.' Lulu thought. 'I have to tell this to someone.' "No… It's not quite like that. Chappu and I never had love like that." Yuna looked at her with astonishment. Lulu never spoke of her feelings for Chappu. She continued to reveal her deepest secret. "Chappu always said that I looked grumpy… I wasn't grumpy, I was sad… I am sad." Lulu burst into tears, rivers pouring from her brown eyes. Yuna had never seen Lulu cry before. No one had ever seen Lulu cry before. Lulu was always the one who had it all together. The one who Wakka talked to for hours, and the one who Rikku wanted to be like when she grew up. Lulu was the one who Yuna cried to, but now Lulu couldn't hold it in anymore. "Yuna…"  
  
Yuna took her friend in her arms. "Lulu, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"The minute I saw him, I knew that I loved him. But he was Chappu's brother, so I could never… he would never… I was going to tell Chappu, and then he… Now we can never be together."  
  
Yuna didn't know what to say. They had always been such good friends. Finally, the source of Lulu's unhappiness was revealed. "Lulu, I never knew."   
  
"No one knows, Yuna, you can't tell anyone."  
  
"I promise."  
  
The girls had been missing for hours now. Wakka had gone to look for them, and saw them on the path up ahead. When he got closer, he saw that Lulu was crying. He ducked behind a bush so he wouldn't be seen. Wakka stared in disbelief. He was worried. He knew she didn't get emotional over nothing. She must really be hurting.  
  
"Hey! Whatcha lookin' at?" Rikku ran up behind him.  
  
"Shhh! Be quiet!" Wakka ordered, and pulled Rikku behind the bush without taking his eyes off Lulu. Rikku parted the branches to see what was going on. "Oh, no. She's sad." Both of them watched with concern as Lulu wept in Yuna's arms.   
  
"I wonder what they're saying." Wakka wondered out loud. "Let's go, ya? Before they see us."  
  
Wakka and Rikku hurried back to town before the girls could find them hiding in the bushes. Wakka hurt inside for her. 'Don't cry, Lu. I hate to see you sad.'  
  
Lulu dried her wet cheeks, as Yuna watched with concern. "Lulu, please promise me something… I won't tell anyone… But you have to tell Wakka."   
  
Lulu shook her head. "I can't… he would never betray Chappu."  
  
"Chappu would understand. He would want you both to be happy." Yuna took Lulu's hands and begged her. "Please Lulu, do it for me… I took for granted the time I had with Tidus, and now I'll never see him again… Promise me that you'll try." Lulu didn't answer. "Please Lulu?"  
  
"I'll try." Lulu wasn't sure if she meant it. She wasn't sure that Chappu would understand. Even if Chappu did understand, she and Wakka were just friends. Wakka had never implied anything differently.  
  
As the two girls returned to the village, Wakka watched Lulu in the corner of his eye. She was smiling, but her eyes were red and swollen. He wanted so much to run up and hug her; to kiss her and tell her that it would all be okay. But out of respect for his brother, he didn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More on the way...  
  
Darcee :) 


	9. Sir Tidus

IX:Sir Tidus  
  
It was after dark by the time Zalitz returned home to the cabin. He swung open the door and tossed his bags down to the side. He immediately ran to his bedroom to see how their guest was doing. When he lifted the curtain that closed his small room from the rest of the house, he saw his grandfather and their mysterious visitor talking. Tidus and Flitt both looked up to see Zalitz standing in the doorway.  
  
Flitt slowly rose from his chair beside the bed and walked over to Zalitz. "Tidus. This is my grandson Zalitz, and Zalitz, our visitor here, his name is Tidus." Flitt gave his grandson a little nudge to send him over. Zalitz had so many questions while Tidus was sleeping, but now he felt a little shy. Zalitz sat in the chair beside the bed. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." Tidus answered. He was still sitting in bed, but he felt much stronger after Flitt's hearty meal. Flitt looked at his grandson, "Zalitz, Tidus is from Besaid. If he's feeling well in the morning, you may take the boat, and sail him back there." Zalitz grew a huge grin on his face. He loved to sail, but had never been allowed to go any farther than Luca.  
  
"Really?" Zalitz asked. His grandfather nodded and then left the two young men alone to talk. "I've never been to Besaid before." Zalitz said. Tidus sat quietly. "So, what happened to you?" Zalitz saw that Tidus was a little uneasy. "Oh, you don't want to talk?"  
  
"No, it's okay." Tidus pulled his covers up around his waist, and situated himself in the bed. Tidus could tell that Zalitz was a fiend for information. He was a very curious boy. "Well, my friends and I, we were fighting sin. I'm a guardian, of a summoner named Yuna." Zalitz sank back into the chair; he was shocked. He knew exactly who Yuna was. Everyone in Spira knew Yuna.   
  
Zalitz began to rise from his chair. "I have to tell Grandpa, I knew you were someone important."  
  
Tidus smiled. "Zalitz, I already told your grandpa." Zalitz sat back down and decided what to ask next. He had a list of questions a mile long.   
  
"Wait a minute. You're Sir Tidus!" Zalitz saw that Tidus looked confused so he explained. "Lady Yuna! At the assembly! She said that all of Spira should honor you… and another guy too… Sir Auron… they should honor you for your bravery. She said you died in battle."   
  
Tidus didn't know that he was famous too. Yuna told the people of Spira that he and Auron died while fighting Sin. 'I guess that makes sense.' Tidus thought. 'Spira would never understand the real story.' He wondered if Yuna ever told Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Kimahri the real story. They must have been curious. They watched his body flicker and fade away before their eyes.  
  
"She doesn't know that your alive, does she?" Zalitz asked.   
  
"No, she doesn't. That's why I have to find her."   
  
"We'll find her." Zalitz reassured him.   
  
Zalitz and Tidus talked long into the night. Tidus told him stories about their journey… about the temples… and the summonings… and the fiends... and defeating Sin. Zalitz listened, on the edge of his seat the whole time. Zalitz once dreamed of becoming a guardian, but now that Sin was gone for good, he would never get that chance. Zalitz told Tidus about his mother, who was killed by sin, and how he wanted to play blitzball. The two young men had a lot in common. Tidus liked him, and perhaps they would become good friends.  
  
Flitt entered the room and found them still talking. "Come now, Zalitz. You both need to rest. You leave early in the morning." They both nodded and said goodnight. After they were gone, Tidus blew out the candle that sat on a table near the bed. Moonlight shone onto the foot of his bed. He was happy to have a chance to live. He was glad to know that he wasn't just a dream anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Goodnight

X: Goodnight  
  
Wakka stood in the shadows of his hut and watched Lulu sitting by the fire. Alone... probably thinking about what it was that made her so sad earlier. 'I should go to her,' he thought, but he couldn't find the courage. What ever made her sad… she told Yuna; not him. Wakka couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. She didn't want him to know. He thought they told each other everything… everything but this.  
  
Yuna started to enter her own hut. She was exhausted after a long and eventful day. In the corner of her eye, she saw Wakka watching over Lulu. He looked concerned. Yuna saw the love in Wakka's eyes. 'He does love her… I knew it.' Yuna met him by the hut and they watched her together.   
  
"I'm worried," Wakka confessed.   
  
"Why don't you go over there then? You can't make her feel better from here."  
  
Wakka hesitated. "I don't think she wants to talk to me." He had a look of hurt in his eyes; his head hung sadly.  
  
"Trust me, she does." Yuna pulled him away from the hut and pushed him towards Lulu. Wakka was confused, 'What does that mean?' He began to walk, and then stopped. He looked back at Yuna, and tried to turn around. Yuna shook her head at him, refusing to let him back down. She knew if she could only get the two of them together, the rest would fall into place. He began to walk again. As he got closer, the butterflies in his stomach grew. 'She's my friend,' he thought. 'What's wrong with me?' Wakka took a deep breath and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey… You okay?" Wakka asked. She looked at him with her dark sorrowful eyes. Lulu saw him every day in Besaid... talking to him sent daggers through her heart. Every time they spoke reminded her of how they would never be together.  
  
When she didn't answer, he became really worried. He reached over and took her hand gently in his. A small tear fell from the corner of her eye. He brushed the tear off her cheek, and his fingers lingered there on her face. Her skin was soft. He never knew that. He pulled her closer and laid her head on his chest, the stubble of his chin tickled her forehead. The warm flames glowed with a bronze light on her skin. 'You're so beautiful, Lu.' He thought.   
  
Lulu's heart danced, her head lying on his strong chest. 'Wakka, if you only knew,' she thought. For a moment she forgot about Chappu. She pretended that Wakka was hers, and that he loved her too. She wanted to tell him so badly, but couldn't find the strength. Instead she squeezed his hand.  
  
Yuna went to bed with a smile on her face. When she looked out of the little window in her room, she could see the two of them holding each other. They sat there together long after Yuna had fallen asleep. Wakka held her there by the warmth fire until she fell asleep in his arms. Then he carried her away to her bed and knelt down on the floor beside her. He pulled the covers up to her chin and watched her sleep. "Lulu, I love you," he whispered under his breath. He leaned near to her face, her soft slumbering breaths kissed his skin. "Goodnight," he whispered and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darcee :) 


	11. Coming Home

XI:Coming Home  
  
Tidus woke up before dawn. He uncovered his legs and swung his bare feet on to the cold floor. The last time he tried to stand, he didn't get very far. He slowly tried to put some weight on his flimsy legs, and used the chair beside the bed for support. He felt okay. Much stronger than the night before.  
  
Zalitz and Flitt were still asleep. Zalitz had made a bed of blankets on the floor in the main room. Tidus stepped over him and went outside. The sand outside the cabin was wet with dew, and the only sound to be heard was the lapping of the waves on the beach. It was the time of morning when the sun hasn't yet risen, but the sky is a bright sapphire blue and the horizon glows like a blue flame. Tidus stood facing south as the waves rushed up against his feet. Besaid was to the south. He closed his eyes and spoke to her; like a telepathic message from his mind to hers. 'Yuna, I'm coming home.'  
  
"Hey, Tidus." A voice spoke from behind him. It was Zalitz. His young friend startled him and brought him out of the deep trance. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel pretty good." Tidus said as he stretched out his arms and legs.  
  
"You're up pretty early." Zalitz said to him as they both sat down in the sand, still facing south where Besaid lied.   
  
Tidus nodded. "I couldn't sleep."   
  
"Me either." Zalitz added. They were both anxious to start their journey. "We'll leave as soon as my Grandpa wakes up."   
  
Tidus and Zalitz fixed their gaze on the south horizon, watching the sun peek out from its slumber. They continued their conversation from the night before, and Tidus told Zalitz about what he remembered of Besaid. Tidus didn't spend much time on the quiet little island, but it's beauty left a permanent impression in his mind... the cascading waterfalls, the sandy beaches, and the lush green forest. It was an ideal place to call home.  
  
"Are you boys ready?" They turned around to see Flitt. He had some bags packed, and resting on the ground by his feet.  
  
"Ready!" Tidus said. Tidus helped Zalitz with the bags. They walked down the beach to a long wooden dock with a small ship at the end.   
  
"Are you sure you feel well?" Flitt asked Tidus.  
  
"Never better," Tidus answered. They loaded their supplies onto the ship, and the boys climbed aboard. "Thank you," Tidus said to Flitt who was still standing on the dock. The old man nodded, "Send my regards to Lady Yuna." The boys waved to Flitt as the boat launched into the ocean.  
  
They began their journey, sailing south to Besaid. As they continued, the sphere of water that was Luca Stadium became smaller and smaller, until it was like a marble on the horizon, and then it disappeared all together.  
  
The ship was very small, and didn't provide for much shade. By mid-day, both of them had removed their shirts to keep cool. The sun was unrelenting. Tidus ran his fingers through his platinum hair, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"You'll introduce me to Lady Yuna when we get there, won't you?" Zalitz asked him. "Sure." Tidus answered.   
  
"I've never met someone famous before." Zalitz said. Tidus laughed because he was still getting used to the idea of Yuna being famous. Yuna was just the pretty young summoner that he taught to whistle… and the girl he kissed under the moonlight in the Macalania Woods… the one that he fell in love with.   
  
"Will you tell me about her?"   
  
Tidus gazed off into the sea, and thought about Yuna. "She's the most beautiful woman in the world… she's so gentle and sweet… she loves to laugh- she's got a beautiful smile… she has one blue eye and one green; it's really cute…"   
  
"Wow, sounds like you're more than just her guardian." Zalitz said.  
  
Tidus laughed. "You could say that." Tidus picked up the ring on his chain and walked over to Zalitz. "See this?" Tidus said holding up the silver band. Zalitz looked at the ring as a small diamond caught the bright sun. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Tidus didn't know why he was telling Zalitz about his plans to propose to Yuna. He'd never mentioned anything to Wakka or Rikku, but he felt comfortable with Zalitz, like an older brother. Tidus trusted him. He gazed back into the endless sea. Zalitz watched as the smile on his face faded. "I miss her."  
  
"You're lucky." Zalitz said. "Someday I hope I meet a girl that wonderful."  
  
"You're right. I am lucky, and she is wonderful… I can't wait to see her again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please let me know what you think...  
  
Thanx, Darcee :) 


	12. The Announcement

XII:The Announcement  
  
Yuna and Lulu watched as a sculptor chipped away pieces of rock. When the people of Spira demanded a statue of Yuna, she agreed only if they also made one of each of her loyal guardians, including those who didn't survive the battle. Each of the statues would be placed at a different temple in Spira. Yuna decided to have them start with Auron. She couldn't stand the thought of watching someone chip Tidus' image into stone. Not yet, anyways.  
  
"It doesn't look like Auron." Lulu whispered in Yuna's ear. The bitter man looked up her with a mean glare. Apparently, Lulu made the remark a little louder than she thought.  
  
"It isn't finished yet," he roared. Lulu was embarrassed. She grabbed Yuna by the arm, and they hurried away, laughing as they walked.   
  
"Lulu, I had the most wonderful dream this morning… It was early- before sunrise... and he was standing on a beach with his feet in the water... and he said to me…"I'm coming home." Yuna's eyes began to water.   
  
"Oh, Yuna." Lulu noticed the tears forming in Yuna's eyes. "I'm not going to have to rescue you again, am I?" Yuna smiled as she dried her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you had a good time last night." Yuna nudged Lulu with her elbow and watched a smile form on her face. Lulu remembered Wakka holding her closely by the campfire.  
  
Lulu's smile vanished and her cheeks blushed. "Yuna. I cried all over him. He must think I'm such a baby." Lulu buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Lulu, he really cares about you. Don't you see that?" When they began to walk again, they saw Wakka, Rikku, and Kimahri standing together by Wakka's hut. They looked very serious. "Come on, let's see what's going on." Yuna and Lulu hurried over to their friends.   
  
"Hey guys!" Rikku yelled. "Over here!" Rikku jumped and waved the girls over. "Hey guys. Kimahri wants to talk to us all." Kimahri motioned for them all to go inside Wakka's hut, where they could talk. Yuna and Rikku sat in two chairs on one side of the room, and on the other side, Wakka and Lulu sat on his bed. Kimahri stood before them all in the center.  
  
"Kimahri leaves." He announced. They all looked at each other in shock.   
  
"Kimahri, you can't leave." Rikku was the first to speak.   
  
"Why?" The others asked in chorus.  
  
"Kimahri goes to Mt. Gagazet… Meet other Ronsos" Yuna understood that he was lonely in Besaid, but she didn't want to see him go.  
  
"You'll come back, won't you?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yes. Kimahri comes back someday." Yuna smiled and nodded. Wakka and Lulu did the same, and then Rikku suddenly bounced up from her chair. "We'll have a going-away party." She grabbed Yuna by one hand and Kimahri by the other. "Come on guys! We have to tell the whole village."   
  
After Rikku dragged Yuna and Kimahri out of the hut, Wakka and Lulu were left alone. They were both smiling at the amount of energy the little girl had. The room was quiet and dimly lit. They sat without speaking, both of them a little nervous.   
  
Finally Lulu broke the tense silence. "Wakka, I have to tell you something about Yuna." Wakka looked up at her. "She tried to kill herself yesterday."  
  
Wakka's gasped. "What!?"   
  
"I found her by the falls. She almost threw herself over the edge." Wakka shook his head in disbelief. "Please don't say anything to her."  
  
"I wont." Wakka promised. "Man... I had no idea."  
  
"She was mumbling that she wanted to see him again." Lulu added.   
  
Wakka thought about what he saw the day before. He remembered Lulu crying on the forest path. Curiously, he asked, "When did that happen?"  
  
"Yesterday morning." Lulu answered.   
  
Wakka didn't understand. When he found the girls, it was late afternoon; long after Yuna's suicide attempt. And it was Yuna that he saw consoling Lulu. 'There's something you're not telling me, Lu.' Wakka pondered, but then eventually decided to let it go for the moment. He was with Lulu now. Alone with her. Lulu was looking nervously at the floor. They were once again experiencing the same awkward silence.   
  
It had been several minutes since the rest of the group left them alone. "Maybe we should join them." Wakka offered. Lulu nodded in agreement, though she didn't really want to leave.  
  
Wakka stood up and held his hands out to her. He felt her soft palms in his, and pulled her up gently. Her eyes met his, and their bodies froze. Her chest inches from his, and their hands intertwined. Their eyes locked in an electric gaze, their bodies motionless, as time stood still. "Lulu?"   
  
"Yeah?" She waited. He wanted to tell her right there… in his room… with her hands in his. He wanted to tell her that he loved her.  
  
"Come on, guys!" Rikku dashed back into the room. "Are you guys gonna help with this party, or what?" Rikku grabbed them both and dragged them outside.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More on the way... 


	13. Almost There

XIII: Almost There  
  
"Is that it!?" Tidus shouted from the bow of the ship. "Is that Besaid?"  
  
"I don't even see what you're pointing to." Zalitz said.   
  
"Those trees. Way over there." Zalitz watched Tidus jump up and down pointing.   
  
Zalitz smiled, seeing the speck of green that Tidus convinced him of being Besaid. "Yeah, I think that's it. We should get there tonight." Tidus anxiously paced around the ship. He was so excited. He would finally be with Yuna again.   
  
It was dusk, and the sky above the tiny island glowed in red and orange. A gentle breeze pushed the tiny ship along, and provided some much needed relief from the blazing hot sun.   
  
"Hey, Zalitz. Do you think your grandpa would mind if you stayed in Besaid for a couple of days?" Tidus was still sitting at the bow of the ship, his eyes fixed on the tiny island. Zalitz joined him. The wind was pushing the sails straight ahead; Zalitz didn't need to steer the ship at all.  
  
"That would be great. I don't think he would mind."  
  
"Great! I want you to meet all of my friends. Yuna, Kimahri, Wakka, Lulu and Rikku." Tidus said with an exciting smile.  
  
"Tell me about them." Zalitz insisted.  
  
"Well…" Tidus started. "Kimahri is a Ronso. He doesn't talk much. Mostly he just watches over everyone. And Wakka. He's a retired blitzball player. He's really cool. And Lulu, she's really nice, and she's so smart. She can do just about anything with magic. And Rikku. She's really fun to be with. You'd like her… and she's kinda pretty." Tidus nudged him causing Zalitz to blush.   
  
"I've never had a girlfriend before." Zalitz said. "Hey! She's only kinda pretty?" Zalitz joked two seconds later.  
  
Tidus laughed. "Well, no. She's pretty. Just don't tell Yuna I said that."   
  
The two of them laughed together for hours. As night came over the sea, they sailed closer and closer to Besaid. Now they could see the lights of the village. Tidus twirled the small ring around on his silver chain. He thought of Yuna, and how he would ask her to be his wife. He probably wouldn't ask her tonight, but still, he replayed the scene over and over again in his mind. He wanted it to be perfect.   
  
Tidus fidgeted nervously as he watched the torches in the small village draw near. He would be home within an hour.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keep reading... 


	14. Keeping a Promise

XIV:Keeping a Promise  
  
All of Besaid gathered around a bonfire. The town musicians were playing, people were dancing, and everyone took their turn to bid farewell to Kimahri. He was leaving in the morning to return to Mt. Gagazet.  
  
Wakka saw Lulu standing alone by the fire. 'I wish I'd found you first.' Wakka thought sadly. Longing to be near her, he walked over. "Hey." She looked up to him with a big smile. "Having fun?" Wakka asked.   
  
Lulu nodded. The fire crackled by their feet. "Hey, follow me." Wakka said. He walked slightly behind her, gently leading her forward with his hand on the small of her back. He took her to a secluded corner where they sat on a fallen tree limb. She sat down first, and he sat beside her; close enough that their legs touched.   
  
"Wakka? You were going to tell me something earlier."  
  
"Oh... it was nothing." Wakka lied. Lulu saw right through him. She glared at him, calling his bluff. He finally decided to confess.  
  
"Yeah. Umm… Remember when I brought Tidus here for the first time? And you got kinda mad." Lulu nodded. She wasn't sure where he was going. "Lulu, Chappu was my brother. No one will ever take his place." Lulu was confused. "Well… what I'm trying to say is… umm… Chappu will always be special to you too."  
  
Lulu remembered her promise to Yuna. 'Now is the time,' she thought. 'Wakka is my friend, and if nothing else, I can at least be honest with him about my relationship with his brother.' Lulu thought as she drew together the strength to speak. 'Chappu, I hope you understand.' Wakka was looking at the ground by his feet. The words he wanted to say couldn't come out of his mouth, and the words he did say didn't come out right. Maybe it was because of his brother, or maybe he just didn't know if Lulu ever got over Chappu.  
  
Lulu took a deep breath. 'I'm telling him now,' she thought. 'I'm telling him everything. I owe it to myself.' "Wakka?" Nervously she reached over, touching his hand. He was dumbfounded by her sudden and tender touch. He looked into her eyes. "It was always you." His speechlessness frightened her, but she continued anyway. "It was you from the minute I saw you … Even when I was with Chappu." Lulu waited for him to say something… anything.   
  
Wakka felt relieved, and finally confident enough to tell her the truth. "Lulu, there's something I need to tell you." Wakka took both of her hands. "I love you…"   
  
Wakka ran his hand along her bare arm, and with the other hand around her waist, he pulled her close to him. Lulu's heart began to beat faster and faster, as their faces neared. He ran his hand up her arm… over her shoulder… behind her neck… and he pulled her to him. Their wet lips met and they closed their eyes; and they kissed near the shadows of the forest.   
  
The nervous air melted away as she let him wrap his arms around her. She felt so safe in those arms. They forgot about the party, their friends, and the whole village watching them. They didn't care what everyone might be thinking. For the moment, they let their selfish desires consume them. Not thinking about Chappu, not thinking about anything but their love.   
  
Their secret matchmaker stood from afar watching. Yuna smiled at her success. She knew they would be happy together. But in seeing their bliss, she remembered Tidus. Wanting to be alone, she walked away from the town, down the path and past the waterfalls. She stood where the river opened into the sea. The moonlight skipped over the waves. 'I'll never forget you, Tidus.' Yuna thought as she admired the moonlit ocean. She put her hand to her lips and whistled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter coming soon... 


	15. Welcome Home

XV:Welcome Home  
  
Tidus stood at the bow of the ship and watched the lights of the town grow closer and closer. Now they could hear voices… people singing and laughing. "It sounds like they're celebrating." Tidus said.  
  
They docked their small ship, and Tidus jumped out, racing for the village. "Hey, wait up." Zalitz yelled to him.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just excited." They continued along the dark path. They could see the torches and the bonfire through the trees. As they walked through the first of the crowd, the townspeople stopped talking. They stopped dancing and everyone stared in awe.   
  
Rikku noticed the crowd had stopped talking. She looked to see what everyone was staring at, and was the first to see him. "Tidus!" she yelled. She sprinted to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, almost knocking him over with her speed. "Is it really you?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah. It's me." He smiled.   
  
Wakka and Lulu heard Rikku yell and rushed over to see what was wrong. "Rikku! What's wrong?" Lulu yelled. Then Tidus turned around. They saw his face and stared in disbelief. Wakka approached Tidus cautiously, not sure what to think.   
  
"You're back!?" Wakka and Lulu were still apprehensive about coming any closer. "But how?" Wakka asked.   
  
Tidus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know." He answered.  
  
"Hey, it doesn't matter. Welcome back, brudda." Wakka gave his friend a hug.   
  
"Hi, Lulu." Tidus said. Lulu walked over to take a closer look, still not believing that he was real.  
  
"Welcome home," she said and she also gave him a hug. She felt Tidus' warm skin in their embrace. He was quite real.  
  
Kimahri put his hand on Tidus's shoulder. "Tidus back," he said. Tidus nodded.  
  
"Where's Yuna." Tidus asked as he scanned the faces in the crowd.   
  
"Oh, man, she's in bad shape." Wakka said.   
  
"She hasn't stopped crying since you left." Rikku added.  
  
"I'll go to her. Where is she?"   
  
"I saw her walk into the woods earlier." Rikku said.   
  
Before Rikku could finish her sentence, Tidus darted out of the town and into the woods. "I'll be right back," he called behind him, as he disappeared into the forest.  
  
Rikku caught the eye of the handsome young stranger that Tidus brought with him. "Hi! Who are you?" Rikku asked.   
  
"My name is Zalitz," he answered.   
  
"I'm Rikku," the perky blonde said.  
  
"Rikku? Tidus told me a lot about you."  
  
"Really?" Rikku took him by the arm and showed him around their small village. The town was shaken. Their faces rejoiced when Tidus was reunited with his friends, but the next reunion would be a private one. The people started dancing and laughing again, and resumed their celebration.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanx for reading...  
  
Darcee :) 


	16. Reunion

XVI: Reunion  
  
Yuna stood facing the ocean. She raised her hand to her mouth and whistled. 'I wonder if you can hear me at the farplane,' she thought as she gazed into the empty waves before her, aching to see him again.  
  
Tidus raced frantically through the woods. Searching every dark path... then he heard a whistle. "It's her." He followed the sound past the falls where he saw her standing by the ocean. He stopped for a minute just to look at her... to feast his eyes on her beauty once again. She looked radiant in the moonlight. Raising her hand to her mouth, she whistled one more time. Tidus walked closer. "I'm right here," he said softly, as the breeze carried his words to her ears.  
  
Yuna heard his voice and her heart started beating faster. 'It can't be,' she thought. She turned around and he was there. His white shirt and platinum hair were shining in the full moon's light. He looked like an angel. "You can't be real," she said with a quiver in her voice.   
  
Tidus took a step closer. "Yuna. They sent me back. They sent me to be with you."   
  
Yuna's eyes began to water. All her pain came rushing back. She missed him so much. All she wanted was to run to him... to touch him. Her body in shock, yearning to hold him, but she couldn't move. Her legs began to tremble and she fell to her knees in the sand. Tidus ran to her and knelt down before her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. Yuna touched his arm… and then she touched his face. "You're really here," she said with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they held each other. "I'll never let you go," she said to him.   
  
"Yuna? There's something I never got to say to you." He held her body tightly against his, and whispered in her ear, "I love you." He took her face in his hands and kissed her. There on the beach of the tiny island of Besaid, kneeling in the sand, they dissolved into each other's arms. As they kissed, Yuna had tears streaming down her face from the pain of thinking she would never see him again. Tidus held her so close that he could feel her heartbeat.   
  
Yuna kissed him softly; the tears on her cheeks wet his nose. She touched his hair, his shoulders, and his face, afraid that if she stopped touching him, his body would disappear. She stopped kissing him for a moment to look at his handsome face, inches from her own. Her lips smiled, her eyes regained the twinkle that had faded when he left. They were still kneeling, their bodies pressed together, and their arms desperately embracing each other.   
  
"They'll come looking for us," Tidus said, one of his hands cradling her small waist. Yuna looked around at the beautiful moonlit beach, and heard the sound of water all around them. She looked into his bright blue eyes.  
  
"I don't care," she said, and pushed him back into the sand. She fell forward and climbed up on top of him. "I don't want to go anywhere," she said as she kissed him again. Her soft brown hair fell down around his face. Tidus slipped his hand underneath the yellow ribbon tied around her waist. It came loose, and fell to the ground beside them. "Are you back for good?" she asked him.   
  
"I think so." He said as he rolled her onto her back and propped himself up on an elbow. He leaned over her; his fingertips caressed her exposed midriff. Her white skin glowed in the moonlight.   
  
"I think I would die if you ever left me again."  
  
"Yuna, it killed me to leave you. Don't you believe that?" Tidus took his hand off her stomach, and laid down on his back. He felt terrible that he had to leave her, but it wasn't like he had any choice in the matter. "I watched you cry from the farplane." He whispered tenderly.  
  
"I'm sorry... don't be mad... please." she said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.   
  
"I couldn't be mad at you." He got back up onto one elbow and leaned down giving her a kiss.   
  
"You stopped." Yuna said as she placed his hand underneath her shirt on her stomach. "I liked that."  
  
"I like it too." Tidus resumed rubbing her velvet skin.  
  
The two of them laid on the sandy beach all night. They talked for a long time, and then kissed some more. They rolled around in the sand, hugging, kissing, and touching each other for hours. Their hair was tousled and it wasn't long before their clothes were in complete disarray. Tidus's shirt was lying in the sand beside him, and Yuna's boots were thrown somewhere near the water. Her yellow bow was untied and lying underneath her, matted into the sand, and her shirt had come loose, partially falling off her shoulder. Their kisses became more intense as they lay together underneath the stars. The waves at their toes... the moonlight on their skin... they lost track of time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This isn't the end... not by far.  
  
Please keep reading. 


	17. Sleepless Night

Note: Lots of steaminess in the next few chapters. Young'uns close your eyes. :)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XVII: Sleepless Night  
  
No one in Besaid slept that night. Rikku introduced Zalitz to all of their friends. She also introduced him to the Besaid Aurochs and not before long they all had a game started up. Almost the entire village gathered on the beach to watch the boys play. Rikku cheered and yelled for her new friend as they played by moonlight.   
  
It had been hours now since Tidus ran off into the woods searching for Yuna. Rikku became concerned and sought help from Lulu. "Lulu, Tidus said he'd be right back."  
  
"Rikku! I don't want you botherin' them." Wakka demanded.  
  
"Rikku, he's right. We should leave them alone." Lulu added.  
  
Rikku was frustrated with their apparent lack of concern. Although it wasn't that they weren't concerned, it was just that they knew Tidus and Yuna would want privacy. That didn't occur to Rikku and she ran back to Zalitz pulling him from the game. He noticed that she had a mischievous look in her eye. "Rikku, what are you up to?" Zalitz asked.   
  
Suddenly Rikku darted through the crowd, motioning for Zalitz to follow. He ran after her through the people and then into the woods. "Rikku! Wait!" Zalitz yelled as he tried to catch her. 'Where is she taking me?' He thought. Rikku ran through the dark woods, stopping just where the trees met the sandy beach. She saw two figures lying in the sand up ahead, but before she could start to approach them, Zalitz tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Rikku yelled. Zalitz threw his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't disturb the reunited couple.  
  
"Shhh! They'll hear us."   
  
"I just wanted to make sure they were okay." Rikku stared at the couple with concern.   
  
"Don't they look okay to you?" Zalitz hinted. Rikku was naïve; she didn't understand what Zalitz meant.  
  
"But we should…" Rikku stopped when she saw that Tidus wasn't wearing his shirt, and Yuna's long bare leg had fallen through the slit in her skirt. Yuna was laying flat on her back, and Tidus sat leaning over her. Tidus pulled Yuna's white blouse off both of her shoulders exposing her black satin bra. He leaned down and kissed the skin between her breasts. Simultaneously his fingertips ran along the inside of Yuna's thigh, and Rikku's jaw dropped as his hand rose higher. Rikku turned her head away before Tidus' hand completely disappeared under Yuna's skirt and between her thighs. "Oh, my!" Rikku said, her cheeks turned strawberry red as she realized what was happening. "Let's go."  
  
Zalitz pulled her to her feet, and they hurried quickly back to the village. He was embarrassed as he dragged the naïve girl back to town. Rikku stopped him where the forest path opened into the village. "Please don't tell them..." Rikku pleaded with a truly apologetic look in her eyes.  
  
"I wont" Zalitz promised. Zalitz looked into her bright green Al Bhed eyes. Tidus hadn't lied; she really was beautiful. "Come on, I've got a blitzball game to play." On the other side of the island, Zalitz ran back into the water and joined into the game. Rikku stood in the sand and cheered for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review.  
  
Darcee :) 


	18. Here With Me

XVIII: Here With Me  
  
Yuna's fingertips traced every ripple in Tidus's tight stomach, while her other hand wrapped around him, gripping his strong back. Their once innocent kisses became sultry and passionate.  
  
Yuna felt Tidus's ungloved hands on her thigh. She had never felt his bare hands before. They were strong, but he touched her gently. He pulled her satin panties down and slid a finger inside her warm body. Tidus watched her head roll back into the sand, and she began to breathe more heavily. "Make love to me." Yuna demanded.  
  
He laid several soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. "You're sure?" he asked her.   
  
She sat up and laid him on his back. She unbuttoned his shorts and slid them to his ankles. Then she lay down in the sand and pulled him on top of her.   
  
Tidus made love to her softly, slowly, and very gently. Yuna reached up, running her fingers through his lengthy blonde hair. His brow was wet with sweat. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against hers. "I love you." He whispered softly in her ear. Her fingertips clung his shoulders; his hips were cradled gently between her thighs. His gentle touch sent her to heaven, and when it was over, they both laid still, trembling in each other's arms.  
  
Tidus sat up in the sand to pull on his pants, and then rolled over to Yuna and squeezed her tightly in a big bear hug. He fixed her shirt and slid her black satin panties back around her hips. He kissed her shoulder and she smiled as she snuggled her face into his neck. As he held her closely he noticed that her arms and legs were still trembling.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"It's just that… umm…" Yuna blushed and whispered in his ear. "I've never done that before." Tidus wrapped his arms around her shaky body. The warmth of his skin soothed her.  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt you." He had a look of guilt and terrible concern in his eyes.  
  
"No… it was perfect." She said as she pulled him down for a long kiss.  
  
Just before dawn, when the sky began to glow a bright blue, Yuna finally fell asleep. Her head was lying on his chest, and one arm around his waist. He felt her shiver as she slept, and wrapped his white shirt around her shoulders. He held her as he looked up at the stars. "Thank you," he whispered. He wasn't completely sure who to thank... Lord Braska? The Fayth? Maybe it was Yuna's love that kept him here on Spira. He only hoped that it would last forever.   
  
He felt her soft breath on his chest as she slept. Tidus slowly drifted off to sleep too, with Yuna in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is named after the song, "Here With Me" by Dido. Great Song!  
  
Darcee :) 


	19. Farewell

XIX:Farewell  
  
Tidus opened his eyes to see Yuna sleeping in his arms; her beautiful face was only inches from his. Carefully, he rose to his feet, trying not to wake her, and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her through the forest and back to the quiet village. She stirred a little, nuzzling her face into the bend of his neck.   
  
As Tidus came out of the woods, he saw Wakka and Lulu sleeping by the dying embers of the bonfire. Wakka slept sitting with his back against a tree stump, and Lulu was lying up against him. It was the first time Tidus saw them like that... very much more than friends. He always knew it was only a matter of time; the chemistry between them was undeniable. The rustling of Tidus' footsteps on the ground woke Wakka. "Hey, man. Is she alright?" Tidus nodded and took Yuna into her hut.   
  
He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead, her soft brown hair brushed his nose. Yuna looked at him as he knelt beside her bed. She was exhausted and let out a long tired yawn. "Shhh... go to sleep." Tidus whispered affectionately. He stayed with her until she slept peacefully.   
  
Tidus joined Wakka by the dying fire. Lulu snuggled her face into Wakka's chest as she slept. Her arms were wrapped around his torso. Tidus smiled. "It's about time," he whispered.  
  
Wakka blushed and then nodded. "Me and Lu. You knew it, brudda. You tried to tell us before." Wakka brushed one of her long braids out of her face and held her more closely. "How's Yuna."  
  
"She's amazing." Tidus grinned from ear to ear. Then Tidus remembered Zalitz, a stranger that he left all alone in an unfamiliar place. He didn't even introduce him to anyone. "Hey. Have you seen Zalitz?" Tidus felt horrible as he scanned the village looking for his young friend.  
  
"Yeah. I let him sleep in my hut." Wakka said. "He's a pretty cool kid."  
  
Tidus nodded. "Thanks. I probably shouldn't have run off on him like that." Tidus looked around at the remnants of the celebration. Some people were still awake, and they saw Tidus walking back into the village with Yuna in his arms. The people of Besaid were so glad to see Yuna happy again.   
  
"Hey, what was the party for?" Tidus asked curiously.  
  
"Oh! Kimahri's leaving this morning. Yuna didn't tell you?" Wakka explained that Kimahri was returning to Mt. Gagazet, and that the night before had been a going-away party. Wakka and Tidus spoke in hushed voices as Lulu slept in Wakka's arms.   
  
A strange man approached them as they talked. "Excuse me... and welcome home Sir Tidus." Tidus was shocked that the man knew his name. He kept forgetting that all of Spira knew them now. "Will one of you please wake Kimahri... his ship has arrived."  
  
Tidus rose to his feet. "I'll do it." He said to Wakka. Tidus walked to Kimahri's hut and knocked on the door. The tall blue Ronso was already awake. He left his hut and closed the door behind him. "Kimahri, I didn't know you were leaving."  
  
"Kimahri goes to Mt. Gagazet. Tidus and Yuna visit Kimahri there."   
  
Tidus nodded. "Yeah, we'll visit." Tidus helped Kimahri with his bags. He didn't have much: his spears, and some potions. He had no personal belongings; no family pictures, but he did have one framed photo protruding from the bag Tidus was holding. It was a picture of Yuna when she was a very little girl. That's how he found her so many years ago.   
  
"Tidus bring everyone here. Kimahri says goodbye." Kimahri took his bag from Tidus' hands and sent him to gather their friends.  
  
Tidus woke Yuna first. He sat beside her on the bed and gently stroked her arm. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "It's time for Kimahri to leave."  
  
Next Tidus went to Wakka's hut to wake up Zalitz. Yuna went to wake up Rikku.   
  
Zalitz woke when the door opened, letting the bright sunlight pour into Wakka's unusually dark room. Wakka didn't have windows in his hut. Zalitz yawned and stretched. "Hey man, I'm sorry about running off like that last night." Tidus said.  
  
"No, it's okay. I understand." Zalitz said as he remembered the little escapade Rikku dragged him into. He remembered the humiliated face of his pretty new friend, and he kept his promise; he didn't say a word. He noticed the ring was still around Tidus' neck. "You didn't do it?"   
  
"Not yet." Tidus said as he removed the ring from the chain. "Soon." He placed it in his pocket so he could pull it out when the time was right.  
  
They all met in the center of town and walked together to the dock. The ship was waiting. They all hugged Kimahri; saying their goodbyes.   
  
"Everyone takes care of Yuna." Kimahri said. Yuna embraced the large Ronso with tears welling in her eyes, her arms not even long enough to wrap around his waist. Kimahri had been like a father to her.   
  
"I'll miss you, Kimahri." Yuna finished saying goodbye, and let Kimahri climb aboard the ship. They all waved to him as the ship sailed off into the ocean. "Goodbye!" They all called into the air.   
  
Tidus held Yuna's hand as they stood on the wooden dock. Zalitz noticed that Tidus had his other hand in his pocket; he fidgeted with the ring. Tidus smiled at Zalitz. Zalitz knew exactly what he was thinking, and Tidus nodded to confirm his suspicions.  
  
With that, Zalitz decided that the young couple needed some privacy. "Come on everyone, let's go." Zalitz said as he led the group away from the dock. They left Tidus and Yuna alone, holding hands in the morning sun.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please let me know what you think so far...  
  
Darcee :) 


	20. Always

XX:Always  
  
Tidus stood behind Yuna; his arms wrapped around her shoulders. They couldn't see Kimahri's ship anymore, but they watched the ocean together. Tidus held her close, much like the way he held her before he disappeared. Only this time she could feel his strong arms around her. She could feel his skin against hers, and his face buried in the curve of her neck.   
  
"I love you." Tidus whispered in her ear. She reached up to touch his face.   
  
"I love you too, Tidus."   
  
He spun her around to face him. She gazed into his bright blue eyes; they were the color of the sky above them. He took her face in his hands and laid a soft kiss on her lips.   
  
"Yuna?" He said breaking their kiss and drawing her eyes back to his face. "Do you remember that night in Macalania?" She nodded. How could she ever forget that night? "You asked me to stay with you 'till the end, and I told you that I would stay with you always." He took her hands in his, his palms were moist, his heartbeat racing. "I meant it, Yuna." He continued. "I want us to be together always... forever." Yuna watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, a thin silver band with a single diamond in the center. He dropped to a knee before her. "Will you marry me?" He asked as he slid the ring onto her slender finger.   
  
Her eyes never moved from his, never even to look at the ring he placed on her hand. "Oh Tidus... yes. Yes, I will marry you." She said as she knelt down with him on the wooden beams. Her eyes were bright with excitement. She leaned forward and kissed him. Her heart fluttered, kissing lips that would be hers to kiss for the rest of her life. Her arms flew around him, and he picked her up, swinging her around in the air.   
  
"I want to tell everyone." Yuna said with excitement in her voice. Zalitz saw the smile on Tidus' face when they returned to town. He knew, but kept quiet. Yuna ran over to where Lulu and Rikku were talking. Zalitz approached Tidus with a smile, and extended his hand to him. "Congratulations, man." Zalitz gave Tidus a hug and they watched as Yuna broke the news to the girls.  
  
Yuna held out her hand before their faces, the diamond twinkling in the sunlight. "I'm getting married." She said proudly. Rikku bounced up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her cousin. Then Rikku ran over to Tidus and hugged him too.   
  
"It's beautiful." Lulu said holding Yuna's hand in hers, admiring the gorgeous ring. Yuna looked down too, and for the first time, she actually looked at the ring on her finger. She'd seen it before. Long long ago.  
  
"Oh my... Tidus. This is..." She said as she remembered. When she was a little girl, she looked at this same ring on her mother's hand. Her mother said, "Someday Yuna, you'll meet a wonderful man, and he'll ask you to be his wife."  
  
Tidus approached his future bride and took her in his arms. "I was wondering when you would notice." Tidus joked.  
  
"But how?" Yuna asked recalling that her mother had died wearing the ring when she was only six years old.   
  
"I met your mother at the farplane." Tidus said holding her closely.  
  
"Mother..." Yuna missed her parents; it had been over ten years since she had seen either of them.  
  
'The farplane?' Zalitz thought as he listened to the happy couple. There was a lot Tidus didn't tell Zalitz. Zalitz didn't say anything; he just kept quiet. He tried to figure out how Tidus could have been at the farplane... trying to no avail. Zalitz made a mental note to ask Tidus about that later.  
  
Leaving his thoughts behind, Zalitz looked up and caught Rikku's gaze. The pretty Al Bhed girl quickly blushed and looked away, trying to pretend she wasn't watching him. Zalitz smiled, and tried to think of something to say to her... some excuse to speak to her. He couldn't think of anything, so he just smiled instead. Rikku smiled too, and then shyly took her gaze to the ground.   
  
'How things change.' Lulu thought as she watched her friends silently. Auron was gone from them now, and Kimahri left this morning. It was only the five of them left now... and a young blue-eyed boy from Luca. She wondered about Zalitz as she watched. 'He seems nice enough,' Lulu thought, '...and Rikku certainly likes him.'  
  
So, what happens now? Do they resume a normal life? What was 'normal' anyways? Yuna hadn't known normal since she was a girl, the daughter of Lord Braska, and now every citizen of Spira spoke her name. Yuna would never experience an ordinary life... and Tidus... his path was much the same.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 21 on the way...  
  
Darcee :) 


	21. Another Goodbye

XXI:Another Goodbye  
  
Zalitz had spent four wonderful days in Besaid. The small island was so inviting, and the people were so kind. He made more friends in four days than he'd make all his life in Luca.  
  
He spent time playing blitzball with the Aurochs. Wakka said over and over, "Man, you're really good." It had always been a dream of his to play professional blitzball, but the Luca Goers were a very selective team. Most men had their name put on a list for three years before they could even try out.  
  
Zalitz and Tidus became very close in those four days. They talked about nearly everything. Zalitz never really had a best friend before, or a brother, and Tidus felt like a brother to him. He told Tidus about his feelings for Rikku. "I knew you'd like her." Tidus said. He finally asked Tidus about his conversation with Yuna, about being at the farplane. Tidus sat down and told the complicated story. Zalitz was amazed, learning that there was much more to his world than he'd ever imagined. Tidus was only two years older than Zalitz, but had already been through more than Zalitz would see in a lifetime.  
  
And of course he spent time with Rikku, the beautiful sweet Al Bhed girl. They took long walks together, and talked for hour. She watched him play blitzball with Wakka and cheered until her throat was sore.   
  
The previous night they were walking along the beach. Zalitz had his pants rolled up as they waded in the shallow ocean surf. "Rikku... I'm leaving in the morning."   
  
"Already?" She said with sadness in her voice. She had stopped walking.  
  
"My grandpa will be worried if I'm gone any longer." Zalitz said facing her, looking into her disappointed eyes. Rikku nodded showing that she understood, even though she wanted him to stay. He stepped closer to her. A single strand of blonde hair hung by her temple; he tucked it gently behind her ear. He slowly let his hand fall from her ear, to her neck, over her shoulder, and down her arm. Her heart beat rapidly and her cheeks blushed. His touch was delicate; she'd never known a man's touch before. As his fingertips found her hand, he grabbed her palm in his. "Let's go back." He said as she stood without words. He smiled as he began to pull her into movement again. She returned a shy smile as they walked back to town, hand-in-hand as their toes splashed through the water.  
  
Now it was time for him to return to Luca. They all gathered on the dock as they did four mornings before when they said goodbye to Kimahri. 'So many goodbyes' Rikku thought as she waited for her turn.   
  
"It was an honor to meet you Yuna." Zalitz said as he shook her hand. "Tidus is a good guy. He'll take care of you."   
  
"I know." Yuna said as she looped one arm around Tidus' back and pulled him close. "You'll always be welcome here, Zalitz."  
  
Wakka stepped up next. "Hey, the Aurochs could use a shooter like you. You think about it, ya?"  
  
"You really think so?" Zalitz asked.   
  
Wakka nodded hopeful to change his mind about leaving. "And there's a vacant hut on the other side of town. You and your grandpa could..."  
  
"Wakka..." Lulu chided him and then whispered something in his ear. "Have a safe trip Zalitz."  
  
Then Zalitz saw the pretty young blonde at the end of the line. Her head hung sadly. They spent the last four days together and Rikku really liked him. Zalitz liked her too. Her unrealized innocence was adorable. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and her personality was enlightening. She made every moment an adventure, never stopping. 'We just met,' he thought as he approached her. 'Just a few more days...' he thought but then remembered that his grandfather was at home waiting. He never even told Flitt that he would be gone this long. "Goodbye Rikku." Zalitz said as he stood before her. He hooked a single finger under her chin, and lifted her sullen face to his. "Let's see that smile." Rikku couldn't help but let a smile peek through her lips.   
  
She threw her arms around him, and he lifted her feet up off the dock, squeezing her tightly. "You come back soon, okay?" She begged.  
  
Zalitz smiled and nodded as he set her feet back on the dock. He climbed over the edge of the ship, and before he set sail, he bent over the edge where Rikku was standing. "Come here, Rikku." She approached apprehensively. "Closer..." he said. He leaned towards her and placed a single soft kiss on her cheek. She didn't blush this time; she didn't coyly look away. She just gazed into his electric blue eyes as he pulled away... she was breathless.  
  
"Say "Hi" to Flitt for me," Tidus yelled. They all waved goodbye.   
  
Zalitz waved back, but his eyes were fixed on a certain blonde with pretty green eyes. "I don't want to leave." Zalitz spoke to his empty ship with a heavy heart.   
  
Rikku watched him until she couldn't see the ship anymore. The others had already returned to town. Yuna took her young cousin by the hand. "Rikku, let's go." Yuna said.  
  
Still facing the ocean, Rikku whispered under her breath, "Goodbye." The girls turned and walked back to town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please let me know what you think.  
  
Darcee :) 


	22. What if

XXII:What if...  
  
Zalitz steered his tiny ship towards Luca. Alone on in the middle of the ocean, he had nothing better to do than think. 'What's keeping us in Luca anyways.' He thought as he pondered Wakka's offer to join the Aurochs. 'Grandpa would love Besaid. It's a beautiful little town. And why am I kidding myself waiting for the Goers to sign me?' The entire way home, he drove himself mad with questions. He ran his fingers though his short brown hair as he racked his brain; trying to weigh out both options. 'If I stay in Luca I'll be a merchant for the rest of my life, but in Besaid... the island's beautiful, Tidus is there, the Aurochs... and Rikku.'  
  
He pictured her in his mind. A girl he'd met only four days ago. She was amazing. She was beautiful and so much fun, full of life. Every minute he spent with her was exciting.   
  
Zalitz reached Luca around dusk. When he entered the small cabin he found his grandfather sitting in his rocking chair before a crackling fire in their fireplace.   
  
"Zalitz. You're home!" The old man's face lit up with joy. Zalitz gave his grandpa a hug and sat down on the floor beside his chair with his legs crossed. "How was your trip?"  
  
"Oh grandpa, Besaid is wonderful." Zalitz's eyes glowed with excitement as he described the beautiful island. "The people are so nice, and the island is gorgeous. Everyone lives in little wooden huts... they can because it never gets cold there."  
  
Flitt smiled watching the excitement on Zalitz's face. "Tell me, how is Tidus?"  
  
"He was so happy to see his friends again... oh, and he asked Yuna to marry him the morning after we arrived."  
  
"Really?" Flitt felt such compassion for Tidus. "He's such a nice boy, he deserves all the happiness in the world."  
  
"And I met Coach Wakka of the Besaid Aurochs. He thinks I'm a really good blitzball player." Flitt rocked in his wooden chair as Zalitz went on and on about Besaid. "And I met a girl. Her name is Rikku."  
  
"A girl?" Flitt perked his ears as Zalitz told him about Rikku.  
  
"Grandpa, she's so nice, and fun. You'd like her."  
  
"Sound's like you had quite a visit." Flitt commented as he rocked steadily.  
  
Without hesitation, Zalitz spoke the next immediate thought that came to his mind. The thought he'd been obsessing over since he left the tiny island. "Grandpa, I want to go back."  
  
Flitt stopped rocking. He thought about his grandson's words, and they frightened him. Luca was his home. He was born there, and has lived there ever since. He rarely even traveled, and if he did, it wasn't very far.  
  
Zalitz saw the concern in his grandfather's tired eyes. "Grandpa, I know you love Luca, but there's nothing here for me."  
  
"What about the business?" Flitt said. "How will we earn a living?"  
  
"There are merchants in Besaid." Zalitz offered. "And I would play on the blitzball team too."  
  
"Zalitz, my son, I'm so old. My tired bones, they don't want to move."  
  
"Grandpa, you always complain about the cold dry air here. In Besaid, it never gets cold, and the air is always moist and warm. You'd love it."  
  
Flitt was stubborn in his old age, but he loved his grandson dearly. Zalitz was all that Flitt had. "It would make you happy?" Flitt asked after a long silence.  
  
Zalitz looked up into his grandfather's eyes. "It would make me very happy." He said with a smile on his face.   
  
That night Zalitz laid in his bed with the faint yellow glow of a candle by his side. He wrote a letter to be sent out first thing in the morning.   
  
"Dear Tidus," It read. "I have some very exciting news. My grandpa and I will be moving to Besaid. I'll have to save some money for a few weeks, but I hope to be back soon. Tell Rikku I said hi. See 'ya soon. -Zalitz."  
  
He blew out the candle as he lay in bed too excited to sleep. 'You'll love it grandpa. I promise.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Darcee :) 


	23. For His Honor

XXIII:For His Honor  
  
Tidus opened his eyes as the morning sun peeked through the window. He rolled closer to Yuna and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her back to his bare chest and laid soft kisses on her shoulders. For the past two weeks he woke up every morning beside her. He never grew tired of seeing her sleeping by his side.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open with his soft touch and she turned to face him. His arms wrapped around her in a tender embrace. He felt her soft skin the entire length of his body, both of them wearing nothing but the sheet kept them warm. She sent him a devilish smile as her hands reached underneath the sheets, feeling every contour of his body. "Again?" He asked, surprised but completely willing. She pulled the sheets over their heads and greeted his mouth with a warm kiss. She climbed on top of him; her long legs straddled his hips, as she leaned forward to kiss his face. The sheet fell from her shoulders and the orange glow of the morning sun fell on her bare porcelain skin...  
  
~  
~  
~  
  
Wakka sat up in bed with Lulu asleep beside him. Carefully, he swung his legs out of the bed to put on his sandals. He leaned over to give Lulu a kiss before he left for an early morning coaching session. He kissed her cheek softly; she felt the stubble of his unshaven chin, but he left before she could open her eyes.  
  
She lay alone in Wakka's dark room; the sunlight seeped through a small crack in the door leaving a bright slit of light on the floor. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again. She began to dream...   
  
She was walking; a yellow mist all around her, like the mist of the farplane. An image of a young man appeared before her. It was Chappu. He stared at her with a cold angry scowl. "Chappu? Is that you?" She asked. She began to approach the image; her hand stretched out to touch him.  
  
"No!" He said sternly, refusing her touch. "How could you Lulu?" He said to her as he stepped back.  
  
"Chappu..." She trailed off in remorse; words could never explain.   
  
"He's my brother, Lulu. How could you do this to me?"  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Lulu said as the image began to fade into the yellow mist. "Chappu... please don't go. Let me explain... I'm sorry..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Lulu mumbled as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She sat up quickly in bed expecting to see an image of Chappu, but when her eyes opened she saw nothing but darkness. 'It was a dream.' She thought as she realized where she was. The bed was empty beside her; Wakka was gone. She then remembered him leaving early that morning. She fell back into the soft bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. 'What have I done?' She thought as she remembered the horrible dream.   
  
The disturbing dream was so real. Her soul was ridden with shame as she cried in Wakka's bed. She had to speak to him. She climbed out of bed and left Wakka's hut. The bright sun blinded her eyes. She saw Wakka instructing some young blitzball players. When he saw her walking towards him, he waved and blew a whistle that hung around his neck. "Hey guys! Let's take a break, ya?" The young men all dispersed and Wakka ran up to Lulu. "Hey Lu." He said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. His smile faded when he noticed that she didn't respond. He saw the distress in her tawny brown eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.   
  
Lulu took his hand and led him to a bench where they sat down. Wakka was worried as he waited for her to speak. "I had a dream about Chappu." She said with her eyes to the ground, her head hanging sadly. "He was very angry." Wakka placed a hand on her face; her eyes were glazed over, ready to spout tears at any moment.  
  
He took her hands in his. "It's okay, Lu. It was only a dream." He said, trying to comfort her.   
  
She pulled her hands away, and then looked into his eyes with a heartbreaking gaze. "Maybe we shouldn't be... Maybe we sh..." The painful words wouldn't even exit her mouth. Her head dropped and a tear fell from her eye.   
  
Wakka just stared at her, his heart being torn from his chest. "Lu. You don't mean that..." He could barely whisper. She stood up and began to walk away. He caught her by the hand and looked down into her sad eyes, each of his hands on her shoulders. "You don't mean that?"  
  
"I... No..." She shook her head, confused. Then with one piercing glare, she looked into his eyes. "I don't know."   
  
She broke from his grip and walked away. Wakka stood alone in the center of the village. Her words struck him so hard that he couldn't run after her. He couldn't move. His body ached all the way down to his soul; all he could do is watch as she walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plenty more coming...  
  
Darcee :) 


	24. Love Ridden

XXIV:Love Ridden  
  
Lulu sat outside Wakka's hut on a bench, her toes tracing tiny circles in the dirt. Wakka had shut himself inside earlier that morning after he cancelled blitzball practice for the day. He had been inside all day, and now the sky was getting dark, the sun was setting, and some townspeople had dinner roasting over a small fire.  
  
Rikku lay on her stomach in the grass not too far from where Lulu sat. She was propped up on two elbows with her feet swinging happily in the air. The last of the day's light threw long shadows across the ground, barely enough light for Rikku to write by. 'Another letter to Zalitz.' Lulu assumed. The mail carrier would arrive soon as he did every evening, bringing with him a letter for Rikku from her friend in Luca.   
  
Tidus sat near the fire with Yuna on his lap; his arms were wrapped around her waist. 'Those two are inseparable.' Lulu thought with a sigh, wishing she and Wakka could be happy like that. 'It's my fault, really. I couldn't let things be simple.'  
  
Rikku darted up from her cozy spot in the grass when she saw the mail carrier had arrived. "A letter from Luca for Miss Rikku today." He said with a smile. She thanked the jolly old man, took the letter from him, and raced into her room to read it by candlelight.  
  
Yuna joined Lulu on the bench outside Wakka's door. "Dinner will be ready soon." She said. Lulu nodded, but didn't look up; her gaze was concentrated on the dirt at her feet.   
  
Yuna saw what happened earlier that morning. She and Tidus were leaving their hut when they saw Lulu walking away from Wakka with tears in her eyes. Wakka stood silently for a moment, and then said, "Practice is cancelled," in a solemn voice to a blitzball player standing nearby. Out of anger, he chucked a blitzball forcefully into the ocean.  
  
"Yuna, what's wrong with me?" Lulu asked as she released a heavy sigh. Yuna felt the sorrow in Lulu's voice. She was torn between a wonderful man who loved her dearly, and the memory of a man she would never see again.   
  
"Lulu, you said you never loved Chappu." Yuna was confused.  
  
"I thought I didn't." Lulu remembered her departed Chappu. He worshipped the ground she walked on. He joined the Crusaders to keep her safe, which eventually resulted in his death. Maybe that was the reason she couldn't let go... because he died to keep her safe. 'Those were the happiest times of my life.' She thought. 'It was so simple then.'   
  
Wakka listened to Lulu's voice outside his door. He wasn't asleep. He hid in the darkness where he could express his despair. A strong man like Wakka shouldn't cry, but if he's alone, who's to say he did? 'Maybe she's right.' He thought, as much as it pained him to think so.   
  
Loving Lulu was torture. To bask in the warmth of her touch was heaven, but when she turned cold, she was cold as ice. She had done this to him before. When Chappu was away, she would flirt, she would tease, but when he returned, Wakka was left in the shadows. Even in death Chappu still had hold of her heart.   
  
Wakka rose to leave the room, and stopped just before he opened the door. 'This is gonna hurt.' He thought. Lulu and Yuna both stopped talking when the door swung open. Lulu looked up into his sad brown eyes. Yuna returned to Tidus, and left them alone to talk. Wakka took Yuna's place on the bench next to Lulu. For a long while they didn't speak, neither of them wanted to say the awful truth.  
  
Finally Wakka turned to her and took her hand in his. "Lulu. You were right. This is no good."  
  
"Wakka..." She pleaded, not knowing what she would say, but she knew she didn't want to hear what would come next.  
  
"I love you, Lu." He said with his eyes to the ground. His hand gripped hers tightly. "But... you still love him. You got some things to take care of, ya? Maybe someday..." His voice trailed off; he stopped speaking to keep from crying. Lulu's eyes were filled with tears waiting to pour out. He spoke the truth. What she was doing to him wasn't fair. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, and then walked away.   
  
~  
~  
~  
  
They all gathered at a table in the town dining hall for dinner. Besaid was so small that everyone ate together whenever they could. Lulu sat across the table from Wakka. She wasn't hungry; mostly she just pushed around the food on her plate. Their eyes met a few times, and each time was a dagger through Wakka's heart. How would they ever be friends if they couldn't even look at each other?  
  
"I have an announcement." Yuna said to try to lighten the tense atmosphere. She looked over to her fiancé sitting beside her. "Tidus and I have chosen a wedding date. We will marry six months from now, in June."   
  
"It's one year from the day we met." Tidus added quietly, and then kissed Yuna softly on the cheek. Rikku, of course was excited, and bounced up and down in her seat. She left the table to spread the good news to everyone in the room. Wakka and Lulu tried to express their happiness as best they could. Tidus and Yuna understood.  
  
After dinner, Wakka walked Lulu back to her hut. It was the first time in almost a month that she would sleep alone. Being "just friends" was a trial in itself. Out of habit, he almost put his arm around her; it came naturally to him.  
  
"I've decided to go to Guadosalam. I want to visit the farplane." Lulu said as they walked side by side; more space between them than either of them wanted.  
  
"I'll go with you." Wakka offered, oblivious to the fact that it might not be the best idea. Lulu was shocked to hear him say that. Wakka was shocked to hear the words himself. "Oh... you probably wanna go alone, ya?"  
  
"No... you can come." Lulu said as they arrived at her door. Wakka smiled. This would be the part where he kissed her goodnight. 'No more kisses, Lu.' Wakka thought with a sigh. Instead he gave her a big hug. She let his arms wrap around her, feeling his love.   
  
'Wakka, why does it have to be so complicated?' She thought. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
"Goodnight, Lu." He said with a weak smile and then turned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: This chapter was inspired by the song "Love Ridden" by Fiona Apple. Fabulous song! If you listen to it, and I highly recommend that you do, think of the lyrics from Wakka's point of view.   
  
More on the way…  
  
Darcee :) 


	25. Rain Drops

XXV:Rain Drops  
  
Tidus and Wakka lifted bags onto a chocobo as a slight mist of tiny raindrops accumulated on their skin. Lulu had asked Yuna and Tidus to come along to Guadosalam. She welcomed the thought of spending time with Wakka, but she thought that too much time alone with him might be hard.   
  
Rikku helped Yuna pack some last minute items into a bag. The fresh clean scent of rain hung on the air, and a brisk wind blew thin clouds across the gray sky. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Yuna asked her cousin.   
  
"No. I'm just gonna hang out here." Rikku had never set foot inside the farplane before, and didn't intend to now. She didn't care to let her memories leave her mind. "You guys be careful, okay?" She said, giving each one of them a hug.   
  
She waved to them as they left to board the ship, and when they were gone, she returned to her room to escape the rain. The dark sky wasn't providing enough light into her tiny window; she lit a candle and began to read Zalitz's latest letter.   
  
The soft tapping of raindrops was soothing. She spent much of the afternoon inside waiting for the rain to let up. She pulled a small stack of letters from underneath her bed and read each of them at least twice. The rain finally paused later in the evening.   
  
Rikku left her room. Her bare toes squished through the wet muddy dirt. The sky was still dark; it would rain again later, but for now the setting sun peeked through a small hole in the clouds. She waved to her friends and neighbors. It seemed that everyone had come outside during this short break in rainfall. A small crowd began to gather. The mail carrier had arrived.  
  
She ran over to see what he had brought for her today. The short stout man dug deep into his bag. "I'm sorry Miss Rikku, there's nothing for you today."  
  
"Huh?" Rikku gasped. Zalitz sent her a letter every day. She turned away disappointed. His letters kept her from missing him when he was so far away.  
  
She began to wander through town; her toes splashed through the mud puddles. Suddenly, she felt two hands grab her shoulders from behind. "Where are you running to?" A young man's voice said. She turned to see a pair of sweet blue eyes staring into her own.   
  
"Zalitz!" She yelled as she threw her arms around his neck. She squeezed him tightly.  
  
"Whoa. Let up a little. I can't breathe." He said with a laugh.  
  
"When did you get here?" She asked as her bright green eyes found his face; her eyes missed the sight of his handsome face.  
  
"A few hours ago. They told me that you guys all left." Zalitz said with a confused look in his eyes.  
  
"I didn't go with them." She said. His arms still held her waist loosely.  
  
"Come with me," he said as he began to lead her away, holding her hand softly. "I want you to meet my grandpa."   
  
Rikku saw the gentle old man sitting outside their hut. He smiled as they approached. "Hello, my dear. You must be Rikku." The old man said to her.   
  
"Yes, hello Sir." Rikku shook his hand.   
  
"Please, call me Flitt." The gentle old man smiled. "Let's go inside. The rain will begin again soon."   
  
They could feel the light sprinkle of raindrops on their skin. Zalitz and Rikku moved the last few boxes inside the hut. Their home was quite large. There was one main room with two small bedrooms on either side. Several candles were lit on a table; they flickered as the stormy wind blew through the windows. The rain began to fall heavily; the thudding grew louder on the roof above them. Rikku inched closer to Zalitz on the couch. She hated storms.  
  
Zalitz left and brought dinner back to them so Rikku and Flitt wouldn't have to go out into the rain. Their hut wasn't very far from the dining hall, but Zalitz was soaked when he returned. Drops of water ran from his short brown hair down the white skin of his face. Rikku watched as he wiped them away with a towel.   
  
They talked for a couple of hours after dinner, but then Flitt decided to retire early. "I've had a busy evening. I'm afraid I'll have to say goodnight." The old man slowly rose to his feet. "Goodnight my dear," He said to Rikku. "Zalitz, my son, make sure she gets home safely."   
  
"Goodnight." Rikku and Zalitz said together as Flitt retired to his small bedroom.  
  
Zalitz noticed that Rikku had become edgy as the storm progressed. The strong winds whistled past the windows and the sky quaked with thunder. "I hate storms." Rikku said, her eyes watching the sky light up outside the window. Her face was filled with fear.   
  
Zalitz took her hand in his. For a moment, his touch soothed her. She looked into his eyes and smiled, and then her smile was broken by a sudden crash of thunder. "Maybe I should take you home before the storm gets worse." Zalitz suggested. Rikku shuddered at the thought of going outside. Zalitz stood and took her hands. "Come on, we'll be fine." His soft deep voice was gentle... enchanting. He pulled her to her feet. They entered the pouring rain and began to run. Rikku gripped his hand tightly as the sky flashed white. They ducked quickly into Rikku's small one room hut.   
  
She lit a single candle on her bedside table. Both of them were soaked from head to toe. Rikku's wet blonde hair stuck to her face, and water drops beaded on her shoulders and arms. She pulled out a soft towel and wiped the water from Zalitz's face. They sat down together on the bed, on top of her fluffy blanket.   
  
A bright bolt of lightning struck the ground, and the sky crackled loudly. Rikku let out a shriek and clung onto Zalitz's arm. "Will you stay until the rain stops?" Rikku begged, her face buried in his chest.   
  
He felt her panicked breaths against his wet skin. 'She's really scared.' Zalitz realized as he felt her shudder against his arm. "Yeah, I'll stay." He said softly; his deep gentle voice calmed her fear. He pulled her tiny frightened frame closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up into his entrancing blue eyes; she didn't hear the thunder crash outside the room. His finger traced her wet chin; her heartbeat quickened at his gentle touch. His fingertips found her neck as drops of water fell from her hair and landed on his arm. The flickering glow of the candle bounced off her wet skin. He leaned closer, hesitating for a moment... gazing into her deep green eyes; they were both nervous. She closed her eyes... he tilted his head slightly, her soft breath tickled his skin... his lips found hers in a soft gentle kiss.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More coming. Please review...  
  
Darcee :) 


	26. Moonflow Dream

XXVI: Moonflow Dream  
  
Wakka stopped the chocobo and pulled a black woven shawl out of a bag. He wrapped it around Lulu's shoulders as her breath turned white before her face. It was summertime the last time they walked through this part of Spira. They didn't quite know what to expect from a winter on the Mi'ihen highroad because summers and winters didn't affect Besaid; the tiny tropical island was always warm.  
  
"I wish we had Uncle Cid's airship right now." Yuna said as she rubbed the goose bumps off her cold arms. The Al Bhed were studying the airship; they wanted to understand what made it fly so they could build more. Tidus wrapped his arms around her, sharing his body heat.  
  
Wakka and Lulu walked ahead of the other two. "Thank you." Lulu said as she snuggled her face into the shawl. Wakka smiled and nodded. He would probably always take care of her, even if they were only friends forever. He didn't want to ever see her sad, afraid, or lonely… he loved her too much.  
  
"There isn't another travel agency until Guadosalam." Lulu said as she saw the Mi'ihen agency ahead.   
  
"Good. We can buy some warmer blankets. It's cold here, ya?" Wakka said and then went to tell Tidus and Yuna that they would stop.   
  
They purchased some blankets and food at the travel agency. The girls stalled inside, not wanting to go back out into the cold. Yuna remembered that Tidus always wanted to see the Moonflow at night. He said, "We'll come back after we beat sin." At the time, Yuna didn't know she would be alive after Sin. She owed it all to her handsome bright-eyed guardian. He wouldn't settle for anything less.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Yuna said to Tidus as he leafed through some Al Bhed books inside the agency. "We're going to see the Moonflow tonight."   
  
His eyes lit up with excitement and he smiled. "You remembered." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
~  
~  
~  
  
Tidus walked up to the edge of the Moonflow. It was even more beautiful than anyone had described it. The water glowed a turquoise blue as pyreflies bounced along the surface and into the air. "What do you think?" Yuna asked as she brought a blanket to wrap around his shoulders.  
  
"Wow." Tidus said; it was all he could say as he stared at the thousands of pyreflies dancing in the air, illuminating the black sky. As they watched the glowing lake, Yuna warmed her cold hands on his skin. Tidus wrapped his arms around her, enveloping them both in the thick blanket.  
  
Wakka took the bags off the chocobo and let the animal lie down to sleep. "We can rest here tonight." He said as he tied the chocobo's harness to a tree. Lulu was gathering some wood to build a small campfire.   
  
Tidus and Yuna wrapped themselves in several thick blankets and cuddled inside. The small crackling fire thawed the frozen ground, and they fell asleep. Wakka made his bed a few feet from where Lulu slept.  
  
Lulu woke several hours later, her frigid shivers ripping her from slumber. Wakka was playing with the dying embers of the fire, trying to get them to light again. She saw Tidus and Yuna still sleeping in each other's arms. "It got cold." She whispered as she moved closer to what was left of the fire.  
  
"Guess you couldn't sleep either." Wakka said as he gave up on the fire and crawled back underneath his blankets. The icy white moonlight shone on their faces; the pyreflies were still bouncing on the lake. He watched her shiver as she rubbed her hands together to keep warm. It happened to be a perfect excuse to have her near him, but truthfully, he couldn't stand to see her cold. "Come over here." He said as he opened his blanket to let her in; she crawled inside. "Give me your hands." He placed her icy hands in his.   
  
'You're so good to me Wakka.' She thought as her body warmed against his hot skin. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
As she closed her eyes, she felt the strong presence of the pyreflies around her, dancing happily on the lake. Pyreflies were the souls of the departed; however, a particular soul came to visit that night. She began to dream... She was back in Besaid, standing on the beach. Chappu walked to her out of the ocean. He looked as handsome as the day he left… tall and slender, he had the same red hair as his brother's with the same blue band around his forehead. He was smiling this time. "I'm sorry, Chappu." Lulu said.  
  
Chappu took her hands in his, and looked into her sad eyes. "Lulu, I've made you so sad. It's only because I missed you so much... but he'll take care of you, Lulu. I always knew you loved him, and he loves you too."  
  
Lulu took a deep breath. "Chappu, I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"I know. Take care of my brother." He kissed her one last time. It had been two years since she'd felt his lips. She closed her eyes… this was the final kiss he never got to give her before he died. "Goodbye," he said. Lulu smiled as Chappu walked back out into the ocean, his feet floating on top of the water... until he faded away...  
  
Lulu opened her eyes as the orange morning sunlight shone on her face. Wakka's warm body was behind her, his strong arm around her waist. She could feel him breathing on the back of her neck. She turned around to see his peaceful face as he slept. He looked so content just to be with her. Lulu smiled; her heart was finally free again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading...  
please review :)  
  
Darcee :) 


	27. Saying Goodbye

XXVII:Saying Goodbye  
  
Rikku sat with Zalitz on the sandy beach. Her boots were lying in the sand beside her as she stretched out her bare sun-kissed legs. The rain clouds from the night before had vanished revealing a crystal clear blue sky, and the hot afternoon sun. They watched some of the Aurochs throwing a ball around in the water. There was no official practice today since Wakka was out of town. Zalitz leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder. She smiled and kissed his lips.  
  
"Hey man! You're back!" One of the Aurochs called, breaking the lip lock between them. A few of the athletes ran out of the water and onto the beach.  
  
"Yeah, I got here yesterday." Zalitz said.  
  
"Wanna play?" One of them asked.   
  
Zalitz looked to Rikku. He was enjoying being with her, but he really did want to play. Rikku noticed him eyeing that ball nearly as much as he was eyeing her. She nodded to him, suggesting that he go. Knowing how shy he was, this would be a good opportunity to get to know the team. "I'll be here cheering for you." She said. He kissed her cheek and ran off with the guys into the ocean.   
  
Rikku laid in the sand, letting the sun tan her skin. After a while, she heard a low humming sound. She looked up to see a very familiar pink and white airship floating on the horizon. She jumped to her feet. "Vydran!" She called out in her native tongue, jumping and waving her arms so he would see her.  
  
The ship landed on the beach, and Cid came running out. "How's my girl." He asked in his gruff smoker's voice as he hugged his daughter.   
  
"I'm great! Brother!" She said as she hugged the tall young man with the blonde mohawk.  
  
"Hello Rikku." He said with a heavy Al Bhed accent.  
  
"When did you learn that?" Rikku laughed. He had been studying the language for about a month now, but was still a little rusty.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Cid asked scanning the faces on the beach.   
  
"They all went to Guadosalam... to visit the farplane."  
  
"They walked! It's freezing there this time of year. I'll go pick them up." Cid said.  
  
"Wait! I want you to meet someone... my boyfriend." Rikku said as she ran off to drag Zalitz out of the ocean. She just hoped Cid would be more accepting than when he met Tidus for the first time, although the circumstances were different then. Zalitz was so shy, she didn't want him to feel intimidated.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Cid said uneasily as he watched his little girl pull Zalitz out of the water. Cid saw Rikku leading the tall dark-haired young man by the hand.   
  
"Father, this is Zalitz." Rikku said smiling at her dad.  
  
Cid stood with his arms crossed for a moment, making Zalitz very nervous. Finally Cid extended his hand to Zalitz, and they shook. Cid smiled. "Hello Zalitz."  
  
"Hi, Sir." Zalitz said with a shy smile.  
  
"Hey, just call me Cid. So, you're a blitz player too?" Cid noticed his dripping wet clothes.  
  
"Yeah. I just joined the Aurochs."  
  
"Great! Hey, well, I'm gonna go snatch those kids out of Guadosalam. Take care of my girl, Zalitz." Cid called as he climbed back aboard the ship. Rikku and Zalitz waved from the beach as the ship sailed away.  
  
~  
~  
~  
  
Lulu walked ahead of the others as they made their way though Guadosalam. She had a bright smile on her face; her tawny eyes twinkled. 'What's gotten into her?' They all thought, noticing her apparent happiness.  
  
She felt free for the first time since Chappu died. She didn't tell anyone about her dream. She had one more thing to do before she could be absolutely sure.   
  
The Guados all smiled as they walked through their town. They held no more grudges against Yuna and her friends. "Lady Yuna! Welcome." They called as she and her friends walked by.  
  
Yuna bowed her head and smiled. They neared the end of the city, and found the path to the farplane. They paused on the stairs, looking at the multi-colored gate that separated the farplane from Guadosalam.   
  
Lulu stopped and took a deep breath. Wakka stood beside her. "You ready?" He asked. He knew she was there to see Chappu. He wanted to see Chappu too. Lulu nodded and they entered together.  
  
Tidus and Yuna both came to see their parents. They took a moment to summon the memories. Tidus thought of his parents, and they appeared. His mother and Jecht… finally together again after ten long years. Seconds later, Lord and Lady Braska appeared next to them. Tidus reached out and held Yuna's hand as they watched the images floating on the yellow mist.   
  
"I miss them." Yuna whispered. Tidus squeezed her hand and pulled her close to give her a hug. He kissed her the top of her head as he held her close.  
  
Lulu was looking at an image of Chappu. He looked just as he did in her dream. He was smiling. "I just wanted to say... goodbye... and thank you." Lulu said.  
  
Wakka stood back, looking at the same image, giving Lulu some time alone. Chappu looked happy. After a few moments, Wakka approached the image of his younger brother. Lulu felt him standing beside her. "He's happy, Wakka." Lulu said as she watched Chappu's image float in the mist. Seeing him smile as they stood there together was what she needed to see. She reached out and laced her fingers through Wakka's. He felt something different in her voice... in her touch. It was the same love that was always there, only this time, unshielded. The wall between them had fallen, and now she could love him with her whole heart. "Do you need more time?" She asked.  
  
"No." He smiled at her, feeling her delicate fingers intertwined in his. She was all he needed... all he would ever need.  
  
"Let's go home." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plenty more still to come...  
  
Darcee :) 


	28. Remember

XXVIII:Remember  
  
"Hey kids!" Cid called as he saw the two couples emerge from the farplane gates.   
  
"Uncle Cid!" Yuna yelled and ran over to give him a hug.  
  
"I thought you guys might need a lift." He saw Tidus standing at Yuna's side. "Welcome back, kiddo. You had us worried." Cid said as he gave Tidus a forceful pat on the back.  
  
They climbed aboard the airship and sailed back to Besaid. They were all so happy not to have to walk home through the cold highroad. "It's good to see them happy again." Tidus said to Yuna as they watched Wakka and Lulu kiss.   
  
The trip home only took a couple of hours, as it would have taken a few days on foot. They were all happy to set foot on Besaid's sandy beach. Cid couldn't stay much longer. "Tell Rikku I said goodbye." He said as he waved.   
  
The townspeople all gathered around them, welcoming them home. They were very glad to be home. Rikku saw the crowd gather. "They're home!" She yelled and ran to greet her friends. Zalitz followed closely behind.   
  
"Zalitz!" Tidus said. "When did you get here?"  
  
"It's been almost a week." Zalitz said. "My grandpa will be glad to see you again." Zalitz said as he dragged Tidus away. "Yuna, he wants to meet you too."  
  
Zalitz led them to their hut, and Flitt was sitting outside in his rocking chair.   
  
"Tidus, my boy!" He said as he saw them approach. Flitt slowly rose to his feet and gave Tidus a hug. "My Lady, Yuna." He bowed his head to the girl standing quietly behind Tidus.   
  
"Yes'sir" She said smiling and shook his hand.   
  
"Congratulations on your engagement. And let me add, what a pleasure it is to meet the woman who saved the world."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Yuna blushed. "Actually, it was Tidus really." She said modestly and wrapped her arm around her fiancé's back. "He's the one who saved Spira." Yuna went on to describe how Tidus had come to Spira from Zanarkand, and without him, they never would have thought of a way to defeat Sin forever.   
  
Flitt didn't hear a word she said. His face went blank as he remembered something an old prophet had said to him many years ago. Something he'd forgotten until Yuna's words brought the memory back. Flitt's face flushed white, and he stared at Tidus like he was looking into the face of a ghost. "Grandpa, are you okay?" Zalitz asked.  
  
"Flitt?" Tidus said with concern.  
  
Flitt sat back down in his chair. "I'm fine." He said as he regained his composure. "I'm fine." He muttered again, still lost in thought. Suddenly he snapped from his deep trance, and saw the worried faces watching. "Oh, my. I'm sorry. Just an old man's mind." Zalitz worried for his grandfather; what just happened had nothing to do with Flitt's mind. Zalitz knew that Flitt had a mind as sharp as a man half his age.  
  
"Well then, Tidus. Introduce me to the rest of your friends." Tidus took Flitt to meet Lulu and Wakka, Rikku he already knew, and then they walked over to the temple where they showed him a statue of Auron. They also told him about Kimahri who had recently returned to Mt. Gagazet. All the while, Flitt was thinking about the memory... the memory that lay dormant in his mind for almost sixty years.  
  
~  
~  
~  
  
Rikku sat next to Zalitz on the couch. He tickled her side... she laughed. Flitt watched them from his bedroom. He didn't want to end their night so early; they were having so much fun, but there was something he needed to tell Zalitz. "Zalitz, my son, will you come here for a moment." Flitt called from his bedroom.  
  
Zalitz left Rikku and went to his grandfather. "What is it grandpa?" Zalitz asked.  
  
"There is something we must talk about, my son. Will you please take Rikku home?" Zalitz's face filled with concern, sensing that what his grandfather had to say was very serious.  
  
"Is everything okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, we will talk when you get back."   
  
Zalitz and Rikku walked to her hut together underneath the starry black sky. Rikku noticed his concern. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Zalitz lied and then smiled to conceal his worry. He stopped at her door, and kissed her goodnight. He hurried back home; his grandfather was waiting when he walked through the door.  
  
"Have a seat." Zalitz sat down on the couch, and Flitt moved his chair across from him. "There's something I should tell you... something I think you are now mature enough to understand." Flitt began to rock in his chair as Zalitz listened nervously. Flitt began to tell his story... "When I was a young boy, not much older than you are, I met a man... a prophet. I was in Luca, and an old blind man called out to me... "Boy! Come here, boy." I went to him and he said. "Your name is Flitt." I'd never seen this man before. I didn't know him. "Flitt," he said to me, "You will be bestowed with a great responsibility. You will meet a man in your lifetime... a brave young man who will save this land... a man who is not from this world. This young man will be the future of Spira." I listened to the old prophet ramble... I wasn't sure if I believed what he was saying. He said, "One day, you will find this man dying, and you will give him your life." I didn't want to hear his words. I didn't want to believe. I was young. I only cared about girls, and sports, and my friends... It was too much. But then he said to me, "You have the power within you. When the time is right, you will know."  
  
Zalitz couldn't say anything. He sank back into the couch. "So this power... it will kill you." Zalitz asked.  
  
"Yes, my son. It will." Flitt said seeing the tears build up in his grandson's eyes. "I don't want you to worry. I am an old man. I've lived a full life. When it is time, I will be honored." Flitt didn't tell Zalitz that he thought the man could be Tidus. He didn't want to sever the friendship between them. "I have one more thing to ask of you... when it is time, I will need you to tell this story. You must be strong; you are the only one who knows. You must tell this man not to pity me... tell him not to blame himself... tell him that I am very honored."  
  
"I will." Zalitz promised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 29 coming soon...  
  
Darcee :) 


	29. Engagement Party

XXIX:Engagement Party  
  
Tidus held Yuna's hand as she twirled; her grace was breathtaking. He pulled her back to him, close to his body... where she belonged. They swayed to the slow music, a special dedication from Rikku. Rikku's sweet voice resonated through the air as two older men strummed guitars. Yuna's head lay on Tidus's shoulder as they danced; the warm island breeze flew through her hair, bringing the sweet smell of her shampoo to Tidus's nose. He wanted to hold her there forever... with the warm heat of the bonfire on their skin... feeling her breath against his neck... with the golden glow of the torches lighting the black diamond filled sky.  
  
Zalitz listened to Rikku sing for the first time. He'd heard her humming, or singing softly to herself before, but never anything like this. Her voice was captivating; floating on the air to his ears... she captivated him.   
  
After she finished her song, she climbed down from the platform where the musicians were standing. Another song began. "That was beautiful." Zalitz said. He took her hand and led her to where the other couples were dancing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to sway together. Her cheek fit perfectly in the bend of his neck; she could feel his heartbeat.  
  
The past months had been very hectic. Tidus and Yuna had people coming from all parts of Spira offering to help with their wedding. It was becoming quite a grand affair. It would be held in Luca at the stadium. Yuna wanted a simple wedding in Besaid but the people of Spira wouldn't have that; they wanted to give her the most magnificent wedding Spira had ever seen. The Luca stadium was the only place in Spira big enough for everyone who would attend. The wedding would be far from simple.  
  
Zalitz had worries of his own too. He'd never thought of his grandfather dying before; Flitt had so much life left in him. Now, Zalitz knew that he would be gone at any minute... and for a reason he didn't quite understand. Time had soothed the initial shock of the news, and he didn't think about it much anymore... partly because he didn't want to believe it was true. Flitt never spoke of it again after that night either.   
  
For now, Zalitz didn't think of anything but holding Rikku in his arms. Being with her was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He wanted to spend every waking moment by her side. He held her closely as her wispy blonde hair tickled his cheek. He was falling in love with her.  
  
Yuna saw Wakka and Lulu sitting by the fire, and wanted to join them. She whispered, "Thank you," into Rikku's ear as she walked by, but Rikku was far too involved with Zalitz to hear anything but the music they danced to.  
  
"We'll have to break them apart with a crowbar." Tidus laughed and they decided to leave them alone. Wakka and Lulu were cuddling by the bonfire; Tidus and Yuna sat down on the ground beside them.  
  
Flitt watched the young couples dancing to the romantic music. Especially he watched Zalitz. He was so proud of his grandson; he'd raised him to be a fine young man. He watched the pretty Al Bhed girl Zalitz was dancing with. 'Rikku, I hope you take care of my Zalitz when I'm gone.' Finally his eyes found Tidus, sitting on the ground next to his future bride. The words of the old prophet struck in his mind... "This man will be the future of Spira..." 'It's a shame I won't get to see it.' Flitt thought. He'd always admired Tidus, from the moment he found the boy washed up from the sea. Maybe that was why.   
  
Flitt rocked softly in his favorite wooden chair. The sky was especially clear that night; it seemed that a few extra stars were twinkling above them. Flitt enjoyed the warm island breeze, the beautiful star-lit sky, and the smiling faces of the people he loved. He took nothing for granted anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading...  
  
Darcee :) 


	30. How Long is Forever?

XXX:How Long is Forever?  
  
"Lulu and Rikku will be wearing red, actually, more like scarlet..." Yuna said with a carefree smile as she rambled on to Tidus. "And the flowers will be red roses... and there's a designer in Kilika who wants to make the harnesses for the chocobos... Oh! We should have the guys wear red too..."  
  
Tidus scratched his head as his face contorted into a slightly bothered look. "Uhh, sure." Tidus stopped walking, and Yuna stared at him funny for a few seconds. Promptly, she grabbed his hand and dragged him back into movement. She began to ramble on about wedding plans again. They had decided to take a walk through the woods so they could relax, to get away from the wedding plans for a while. He stopped her and scooped her into his arms, twirling around. "Yuna..." She giggled in his arms. "We don't have to decide this right now, do we?"   
  
She laughed as he set her back down. "I guess we could take a little break." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. She lifted her face to his and kissed him forcefully. Her hands found the deep v-neck of his shirt; her fingertips explored his strong chest as they kissed. Alone, deep in the forest, they were absent to everything around them. A thin ray of sunlight broke through the tall trees and hit the ground near their feet. The warm ocean breeze whisked through the tall treetops, and rustled the leaves lying on the ground.  
  
Yuna broke from their kiss when she heard some rustling in the bushes behind her. "Did you hear that?" She asked as she turned around to look.   
  
"It's just the wind." Tidus said as his arms wrapped around her again.   
  
Yuna heard the rustling noise again, and this time she saw the bushes moving. There were still fiends in Spira, but they were extremely rare. Fiends were incarnate from the bodies of the unsent, and without Sin killing people in mass, fiends were somewhat scarce. The Crusaders who once fought against Sin now dedicated themselves to protecting Spira from the remaining fiends. No one thought there were any fiends on the tiny island of Besaid.  
  
Tidus swung Yuna behind his back and walked forward slowly to examine the bush. "No, don't. Let's just go back." Yuna said with worry in her voice as Tidus approached the moving branches. A deep roar came from inside. Yuna let out a shrill terrified scream as a giant fiend jumped from the bushes.   
  
It swung its massive paw and knocked Tidus to the ground, and then went for her. Yuna was completely defenseless without her staff, having no physical strength at all. Tidus dived in front of her as the raging monster lunged forward. Yuna screamed for help as Tidus grappled with the angry beast. Tidus managed to sustain the monster for a long while with his bare hands, despite the fact that it was four times his size and strength.   
  
Yuna screamed until her voice went hoarse; she could do nothing but watch as the huge brown beast pinned Tidus to the ground. Finally Tidus was able to get in one hard punch to the fiend's face, breaking the monster's nose. It whimpered and began to retreat, but before it did, it angrily swung it's giant paw and slashed Tidus across the torso with its razor-sharp claws.   
  
Yuna ran to Tidus as the beast disappeared into the forest. His knees buckled, his face grimacing in pain as he clenched his abdomen; he fell to the ground. "Somebody, please, help us!" Yuna screamed. She lifted his white shirt, stained with blood and dirt, and saw the deep gash across his torso. Yuna began to cry at the sight of the gaping wound.   
  
"Hey, I'm gonna be okay." Tidus said as he tried to sit up. The pain was unbearable, collapsing him back to the ground. He became terrified when he realized how badly he was hurt.  
  
Blood seeped from the long gash on his stomach and fell to the leaves below him, staining them crimson. Yuna kneeled by him, crying, bent over him, clenching his shoulders with all her might; if she held on tight enough he couldn't leave her again. "Shhh... Don't cry, Yuna." Tidus whispered, his voice weak and fragile.  
  
"I'll go get help," Yuna said as she began to stand.  
  
"No. Don't leave me." Tidus said with a desperate look in his eyes. A look of such despair that struck Yuna's soul, it was then that she realized he might not make it. He tried to sit again, his hand reached out to her; he needed to touch her. She was torn; if she didn't go to get help, he would surely die. He held out his shaking arm to her, his frightened eyes begging her not to leave. "Stay with me until the end..." his quivering voice tried to say. Trying to sit caused a spurt of blood to pour from his lips.   
  
Yuna bent down low, still kneeling on the hard ground beside him. "No... always..." She whispered in his ear, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 'It wasn't supposed to end this way.' Yuna thought as she ran her trembling fingers through his hair. The diamond on her hand caught the sunlight. Their wedding day was less than a month away.  
  
"I love you." Tidus mouthed in an airy whisper, but no sound came out of his mouth.  
  
"I love you, too." Yuna said. Tidus reached up to touch her face, but he had no strength left in his body. She helped him lift his arm. Her eyes closed as his weak fingers caressed her tear-stained cheek. She kissed his palm; her tears fell onto his hand. She knelt beside him, bent over him, sobbing into his chest. He closed his eyes; she barely felt his chest rise with each shallow breath. She squeezed his hand tightly. "I love you." She whispered again.  
  
The people of Besaid finally heard Yuna's desperate cries. Tidus and Yuna were lost deep in the forest; after Yuna stopped screaming, they had a hard time finding her. The first person to arrive was Rikku. She saw Yuna kneeling by him, his arm lying limp across her lap. His white shirt was soaked with blood. Her cousin's face was pale and empty. "Oh Yunie..." She cried. It was already too late.  
  
Yuna didn't look up; her eyes were fixed solemnly on Tidus's peaceful face. His eyes were closed as he took his final breath. Yuna knelt beside him, tears streaming down her cheeks, his limp hand resting in her lap. Her brave guardian had given his life for her one last time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
?...  
  
Darcee... 


	31. The Touch of Grace

Hey guys! Calm down... no hating. I promised you a happy ending...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XXXI:The Touch of Grace  
  
Rikku stood in shock. Yuna held Tidus's limp arm in her lap. He was gone now. He had a quiet look on his face... almost peaceful, but Yuna... she had a hollow look of despair in her eyes. She wasn't crying at the moment, and Rikku wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Rikku tried to go to her, but her legs wouldn't move. What would she even say?  
  
More people began to arrive, and they all had the same reaction... shock. Men pulled their hats off and dropped to a knee. Women began to cry. Rikku was crying too. She finally went to Yuna, knowing that her words couldn't possibly give console. Rikku knelt down behind her and placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder.  
  
~  
~  
  
"Everyone hurry! Sir Tidus has been injured!" A young boy cried out, standing in the middle of town. Panicked faces began to rush into the woods, including those of Wakka, Lulu, and Zalitz. They hoped to help, but didn't know it was already too late.   
  
Flitt heard the little boy's cry too, and hurried for the forest as fast as his brittle old legs would carry him.   
  
Wakka broke through the silent crowd with Lulu and Zalitz following close behind. They found Yuna and Rikku both crying. Yuna was sprawled over Tidus's bloody chest, and Rikku knelt beside her, holding her hand.  
  
Flitt finally made it through the woods to find a wall of forlorn faces and tears. He tried to make his way to the center, but every citizen of Besaid was there. Suddenly, his hands began to radiate a bright blue light. Once again, the words of the old prophet rung in his head... "When it is time, you will know." It was time. He looked at his old fingers, lit with intense light; the wrinkles of nearly eighty years told his story... but this man would only be a memory soon. He wasn't afraid.  
  
People turned and looked at the old man, his hands glowing. "Please, let me through," Flitt said. The mass of people parted to let him through. The sight was horrendous; the fiend had torn Tidus's body to shreds. Blood was strewn on the ground and all over his body; Yuna's face was streaked with blood where she absently placed her cheek on Tidus's chest. Wakka, Lulu, and Zalitz all stood above Tidus's body, a tragic sadness on each of their faces. Yuna was still sprawled on top of him, sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
Flitt stepped towards them, and as they looked up, seeing his hands afire, they slowly moved away. Zalitz looked into his grandfather's eyes in shock. 'It's Tidus?' He thought as his grandfather approached.   
  
Flitt went to him first. "It's time." He said to Zalitz. Zalitz had a look of sadness in his eyes. He hugged his grandfather for the last time, and then stepped aside.   
  
"Yuna, my dear, please stand aside." Yuna lifted her head from Tidus's chest, and saw the old man's hands glowing. Quickly, she rose to her feet and watched.  
  
Flitt went to Tidus's side. The old man knelt beside him on the hard ground. He placed his glowing palms over the gash on Tidus's abdomen. His hands emitted a sphere of intense bluish-white light.   
  
The crowd gasped as Tidus opened his eyes and drew a deep breath into his empty lungs. Yuna fainted. Rikku and Lulu caught her in their arms, and tended to her on the ground, all the while watching the radiant white light breathe life back into Tidus's body. Tidus felt a strong heat where his skin was being renewed; his arms and legs were paralyzed as he felt the pain flowing out of his body. His frightened eyes looked around at the faces standing above him... and the face of the old man through the intense light. Flitt wasn't scared... he wasn't in pain. His face was calm, and his eyes dropped slightly until they closed completely. The blinding light disappeared, and Flitt fell to the ground.  
  
Tidus was able to move again. He sat up quickly, and scrambled backwards. He was terrified and confused. He lifted his shirt to examine his stomach. His skin was boiling hot, but otherwise flawless... not a single scratch or scar. Wakka helped him to his feet, while Lulu and Rikku watched over Yuna who was lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
Zalitz knelt on the ground where his grandfather lay... asleep for eternity. A tear rolled down his cheek. He laid Flitt on his back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Goodbye, grandpa." Zalitz whispered.  
  
Tidus watched Zalitz kneeling beside his grandfather's body. 'I don't understand.' He thought. He wanted to comfort his friend... but what would he possibly say? Tidus hung his head in despair and his eyes found Yuna lying on the ground. He went to her side. "Is she okay?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah." Lulu said, mystified to be staring at a man who was not alive only a minute before. Everyone was still confused; Zalitz was the only one who knew what was going on. Some of the crowd had begun to disperse, feeling it was rude to stand and watch, but others were still in utter disbelief and couldn't move.   
  
Yuna opened her eyes, feeling Tidus's soft touch on her cheek. "Tidus!" She yelled, rapidly throwing herself into his arms. She attacked him with a thousand kisses and squeezed him tightly; a small tear formed in the corner of her eye. She pulled away and lifted his bloodstained shirt. "I don't understand." She said. Her fingers felt his hot skin. There wasn't a single trace of injury. "But you were..." She searched for answers in his eyes but found none. He was just as perplexed as everyone else.  
  
"Miss Yuna." The meek voice of a little girl spoke from behind her. "Mommy said you would need this."  
  
Yuna turned to see the small child holding her staff, nearly as tall as the little girl herself. "Thank you." Yuna said as she took the wand from the girl.   
  
Yuna watched Zalitz kneeling beside his grandfather's body. The heartrending scene brought tears to her eyes. Yuna couldn't bring herself to approach the sorrowful young man, to tell him it was time to send his grandfather to rest peacefully forever. She felt Tidus's hands grip her waist tenderly from behind. "Go ahead..." He whispered in her ear.   
  
She nodded, and walked forward slowly. Zalitz still knelt beside his grandfather's body, tears strewn down his cheeks. The filtered sunlight from the trees above shone down, glinting off the metal of her staff. Zalitz looked up. "May I?" Yuna asked.  
  
Zalitz took a moment to say goodbye, and then nodded and stepped aside. Yuna began to dance. Flitt's body began to dissolve into pyreflies as the fallen leaves whipped up from the ground and spiraled in the air. Yuna's dance struck silence in the hearts of those who watched. Zalitz wouldn't watch; his head bowed. She wielded her staff, twirling in the air... perfectly graceful yet somewhat disturbing all at the same time.  
  
When she stopped dancing, Zalitz looked up. Flitt's body was gone, and left behind were dozens of pyreflies dancing among the trees. Zalitz found Tidus's sorrowful, apologetic gaze. Zalitz turned his head and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review...  
  
Darcee :) 


	32. It Was You

XXXII:It Was You...  
  
After the sending, one by one, people retreated from the forest. Yuna held on to Tidus like she never had before. Tidus reached his hand underneath the torn and bloodstained shirt to feel his skin once again. Still, it was flawless. It didn't make sense.   
  
Rikku walked up to Tidus, visibly upset. "I tried to make him feel better... but... he says he wants to talk to you." Rikku pointed to the beach with a rejected look in her eyes. Yuna squeezed Tidus's arm and kissed him before she let go. She and Rikku walked back to town together.  
  
Tidus was apprehensive about seeing Zalitz. He didn't understand how it happened, or why, but he thought it was his fault that Flitt was dead. 'What will I say?' Tidus thought as he made his way to the beach.  
  
Zalitz sat alone in the sand, the waves crashing near his feet. He watched the powder blue sky slowly fade to pink. It was late afternoon, and the yellow sun had turned orange. 'Tidus...' He thought. 'So, it was you...' Zalitz slumped forward, his legs crossed over each other, his elbows resting on his knees. His distraught mind was being pulled in a million directions at once.   
  
Zalitz saw Tidus in the corner of his eye. Tidus couldn't bring himself any closer. Zalitz let out half of a smile, and then motioned for Tidus to come sit down. For a long time, they didn't say anything. Tidus stared down at his torn and bloodstained shirt. He took it off, wadded it into a ball and threw it into the ocean. Finally, Tidus looked at him. "I'm so sorry..." Tidus hung his head in shame. "...but, I don't even know how... or why..."  
  
"I'm glad it was you." Zalitz said as he stared into the ocean, the golden sun skipping over the waves. "He was very proud to be the one." Zalitz looked at Tidus. "I know you don't understand..." Zalitz turned back to the ocean, a sort of abandoned look in his eyes. "Grandpa told me that long ago, a prophet told him that he would meet you. He said that you were the future of Spira, and that Grandpa would give his life so that you could live."  
  
"The future of Spira?" Tidus muttered, possibly more confused now than he was before. "The future... what does that mean?" Even Zalitz couldn't answer that question for him.  
  
Zalitz released a broken laugh. "I was hoping you knew." They were silent again for a while as they watched the seagulls zip through the sky. "He wanted me to tell you not to blame yourself... and that he was honored."  
  
Tidus nodded. Zalitz didn't seem sad anymore. Maybe telling the story helped him cope... and knowing that his grandfather died a hero. He stared into the ocean, the waves twinkled underneath a golden sunset. "Hey, there's a girl back there who's pretty worried about you." Tidus said. "Why don't we head home?"  
  
Zalitz smiled. Just the thought of Rikku was enough to bring a smile to his face. "I think I'm gonna take a few more minutes. I'll be right behind you."   
  
~  
~  
~  
  
Rikku pulled the covers over Zalitz; he was breathing softly beside her. They lay together in her bed. She didn't want him to be alone. His face was peaceful for the moment... his eyes closed, a hand tucked under his cheek. She stayed awake a little bit after he fell asleep, just watching him, making sure he would be alright. Eventually her tired eyes closed too.  
  
Most of Besaid had gone to bed early that night, having been witness to a traumatic event that could only be described as amazing. Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, and Yuna were still awake, sitting by a small fire. Tidus described the cryptic prophecy that Zalitz had told him earlier, "What could it possibly mean?" He asked his friends.  
  
They had no idea. "Is that all he told you?" Lulu asked, unable to decipher the vague puzzle. Tidus nodded.  
  
Tidus watched Yuna staring absently into the fire. Her eyes were drowsy, her arms raised as she arched her back in a long stretch and yawned. They were all exhausted.  
  
The two couples extinguished the fire and said goodnight. Tidus led Yuna to their hut and closed the door behind them.   
  
Yuna watched as Tidus pulled his shirt off his broad shoulders, the muscles in his back rippled as he maneuvered the shirt over his head. He sat with her on the bed, taking her hands in his. She looked into his crystal blue eyes as yellow candlelight bounced off the walls. She still seemed somewhat troubled, a feeling only his touch could cure. He leaned forward and kissed her lips; they fell back into the pillows.   
  
The love they made that night was different from usual. Tonight, they cherished every moment, every touch... every kiss. They were grateful to be together. She cried afterwards as she lay in his warm arms. She cried because she hoped to never feel as lonely as she felt when his eyes closed... to never be as lost as she was when he took his last breath.  
  
Their love was no ordinary love; he felt her soul with every kiss... her dreams with every touch. He held her body close to his, breathing her in. His strong hands wiped the tears from her cheeks, as her head lie on his chest. She couldn't see that he was crying too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end draws near... only a few more chapters...  
  
Darcee :) 


	33. A Grand Proposal

XXXIII:A Grand Proposal  
  
The wedding was three weeks away. The quiet island of Besaid crawled with people bringing their trade to offer for the ceremony: tailors, bakers, craftsmen, chefs, and musicians. Tidus and Yuna were being pulled in every direction.   
  
"Don't forget that meeting today." Lulu said to Yuna as a tailor made some final adjustments to her wedding gown.   
  
"I know." Yuna said in a stressful tone as she slipped out of the dress. The tailor put the gown away as Yuna dressed. "What's that about, anyways?" Yuna asked curiously. Lulu shrugged her shoulders, but wasn't very convincing. "Lulu?" Lulu didn't say anything, only smiled and turned Yuna around to tie her yellow bow. "Lulu!" Yuna begged.  
  
"You'll see." Lulu said, as she smiled teasingly and walked out of the room.   
  
The girls walked out into the warm afternoon sunlight. "Good afternoon, Lady Yuna." An old woman said.   
  
"Good afternoon, ma'am." Yuna replied. The old woman's face lit up with a bright smile.  
  
"Good day, Lady Yuna." "Hello, Your Grace." "Good afternoon, m' lady." Yuna blushed as every person greeted her as she walked by. She looked over to Lulu who wore a mischievous smirk on her lips.  
  
"What is going on?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Come on, you're going to be late." Lulu said avoiding Yuna's question. She would find out soon enough.   
  
As they approached the temple, Tidus was waiting for her outside. Zalitz, Rikku, and Wakka were waiting there too. Zalitz looked well... as well as could be expected. It had been a week since his grandfather had passed away. The entire town witnessed the tragic event, thus they were very supportive for him. Rikku, of course, helped him get through it too.   
  
Yuna walked up the stairs leading to the temple. Tidus leaned against the concrete wall in the shadows of the awning, smiling as she approached. She went straight to his arms. "Do you know what this is all about?" Yuna asked him.  
  
"Wakka wouldn't tell me anything." Tidus answered, having the same unlucky time prying information out of Wakka. They watched the heavy temple door, sealed shut with a guard standing outside. The Spira council was meeting inside. This group formed shortly after sin was defeated. The council was comprised of scholars, former maesters, and leaders, and other members of varying races. When the people found out about Yevon being a fraud, they were justifiably distraught. The Spira Council formed to try to decide where to go next.   
  
Tidus and Yuna found it odd that the council was meeting in Besaid that day because the tiny island had no representatives, and stranger still that they wanted them to attend their meeting. "Maybe they'll ask us to join." Yuna guessed. Tidus shrugged his shoulders; somehow, he guessed that it was bigger than that.   
  
They all looked up as the door began to slowly swing open. A strange man stepped out and whispered something to the guard. He then turned to them and said. "They are ready for you now, you may enter." Yuna entered first, Tidus followed closely behind, his hand resting on her shoulder. Their friends entered behind them as the guard closed the heavy doors.   
  
They saw many familiar faces inside the temple. Cid was there as leader of the Al Bhed people, former Maester Kelk Ronso for the Ronso tribe, Father Zuke represented Bevelle, Tromell Guado for Guadosalam, Captain Lucil represented the Chocobo Knights, Shelinda was there as a former disciple and scholar, and many others from all parts of Spira. There were rows of chairs set up in the middle of the temple floor, and two chairs set aside: one for Yuna and one for Tidus. Zalitz, Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka stood quietly at the back of the room as Yuna and Tidus took their seats. The council was already seated as they anxiously waited to speak to them.   
  
Father Zuke rose before everyone, demanding the attention of all; he would lead this particular meeting. "Sir Tidus, we heard about your near accident. You had us very worried. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Tidus replied apprehensively.  
  
"Wonderful, well then. Thank you both for taking the time to meet with us today." Father Zuke said. "We know you're very busy in preparation for you wedding." Tidus and Yuna nodded, sitting nervously before them. "Well, you must be wondering why we wanted to speak with you." He said with a smile. "As you know, we have come together to rebuild our land. We have determined that the people of Spira need guidance... they come to us for answers, and without Yevon, we can no longer give them the answers they seek."   
  
"Our land needs strong leadership... and someone that we can all respect." Captain Lucil stated.  
  
"We Guado have come to respect you. We now know that what you did was out of necessity. Lord Seymour was corrupt, and we are glad someone caught him before it was too late." Tromell Guado said.  
  
"I have also been studying the people of Spira," Shelinda spoke, rising to take the floor. "I have spoken to citizens of every race, from every city. They love you both dearly; you saved our land from Sin. You are heroes."   
  
Tidus and Yuna listened quietly as Father Zuke took the floor again. "The leaders we seek will be honest, and fair, and selfless, and will cherish this land and its people..." Rikku smiled brightly from the back of the room as they listened to the meeting. They all knew what the council would to ask next.   
  
Cid rose from his seat and knelt before them both. He placed a hand gently on his niece's knee. "What we're tryin' to say... Yuna... and Tidus..." he looked into their eyes as he said each of their names. "Spira needs a king and queen..." Yuna's eyes widened as her uncle spoke the words, "We want you to be our king and queen."   
  
Yuna covered her mouth with her hand, taken aback by the grand proposal. "Oh, my..." She said in surprise. She grabbed Tidus's hand; he had a look of shock on his face. Yuna looked at the faces of the council as they waited for a response. She would do anything for the people of Spira, as a summoner she was willing to die for them... but queen? 'Could I?' Yuna thought as she toyed with the idea.   
  
Tidus looked at his pretty fiancée's eyes as she thought. He wasn't quite modest like Yuna was, he loved attention, he loved being in the spotlight, but this was all together very different from being a famous blitzball star. He would have to be responsible... be a role model... "Can we have a minute?" Tidus asked. He took Yuna's hands and led her away to a corner where they could talk. "What do you think?" he asked. She looked to him and smiled. Her face was glowing, her head full of so many ideas already. Her eyes spoke volumes, telling him all he needed to know. "Come on, let's go tell them."   
  
They stood before the council hand in hand. Yuna looked up to Tidus. "We would love to." She said.  
  
Rikku jumped up and down, Zalitz smiled. Lulu and Wakka smiled too. The council broke into applause, smiling and relieved. "Wonderful!" Father Zuke said. "Please, have a seat. There are a few matters that we need to discuss."   
  
Tidus and Yuna sat down; she held his hand that lay on the armrest between them. "First, we thought it would be very convenient to perform the coronation after your wedding ceremony. All of Spira will be present."   
  
"Wow... so soon?" Yuna said.  
  
"Well, m' lady, if you aren't ready yet..." Tromell Guado said.  
  
"No..." Yuna looked at Tidus. "We're ready." Tidus nodded.  
  
"Perfect, then you will take your throne immediately after you are married... And then there is the matter of your palace..." Yuna looked to Tidus in surprise. This was all too much for a modest woman like her. "We'd like to rebuild Zanarkand, and your palace will be built there."   
  
Tidus's eyes lit up at the mention of his home. He would help them rebuild it exactly as he remembered it... the buildings that scraped the clouds, the city lights that never slept, and of course an amazing blitzball stadium. "Yuna, I'll finally get to show you my Zanarkand." He whispered to her.   
  
Her uneasy gaze met his excited eyes. "Move from Besaid?" Yuna whispered with a twinge of sorrow. She dreaded the thought of leaving her home.  
  
"Well, Lady Yuna... when you are queen, all of Spira will be your home." The former maester Kelk Ronso said. Yuna smiled; this would all take some getting used to. Tidus squeezed her hand... they would get used to it together.  
  
"Well, it's settled then... would you like to greet your people?" Father Zuke said as he led them to the door.  
  
Their friends stood against the concrete wall near the door. Rikku bounced into her cousin's arms. "Oh, Yunie, are you happy?" Yuna nodded, a million thoughts racing through her mind. "So, does this make me a princess?" Rikku asked teasingly.   
  
"Congratulations!" Zalitz said to Tidus, patting him on the back.   
  
Wakka wrapped his arm around Tidus's neck giving him one of his affectionate noogies. "Don't think 'cause you're king that you wont get anymore of these, ya?" Wakka let go of Tidus's head and gave him a hug.   
  
Lulu smiled at Yuna. "So this is what you were hiding." Yuna said. "How long did you know?"  
  
"For a few days." Lulu placed her hands on Yuna's shoulders. "I'm very proud of you."  
  
"I hope I'll be a good queen." Yuna said, her humble character shining through once again.  
  
"You'll be wonderful." Lulu assured her, and then turned to Tidus. "You too." Lulu said, giving a friendly push to his shoulder.   
  
"You guys ready?" Cid said as he helped them open the heavy temple door. They nodded. Tidus held Yuna's hand as bright sunlight bathed the dark walls of the temple. They stepped eagerly down the concrete stairs. Their faces were beaming, anxious to tell everyone about the exciting news... but they didn't have to say a word. Rumors had been flying through Spira for weeks, and everyone in Besaid already knew. The townspeople all dropped silently to a knee and bowed their heads for their future king and queen. The air was so silent that Tidus could hear Yuna breathing. They stood awestruck as their friends and neighbors paid their gracious respects.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 34 will be ready soon...  
  
Darcee :) 


	34. Happily Ever After

Well, guys... here it is... the final missing chapter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XXXIV: Happily Ever After...  
  
Wakka's fingertips traced the soft curves of Lulu's body. A thin sliver of morning sunlight fell through a crack in the door and onto her ivory skin. She snuggled close to his face; the brush of his beard tickled her neck. "We should get dressed, we're going to be late." Lulu said as she began to climb out of bed.  
  
Wakka caught her hand before she could get very far, and pulled her back to him. He sat on the edge of his bed; his hands held her waist as she stood before him. His fingertips traced the slight bulge of her belly; he leaned forward and kissed it, his child growing inside of her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he caressed her stomach. Taking hold of her arms, he pulled her back into bed with him. "Wakka..." She objected halfheartedly, wishing they could lay in bed together all day, but knowing that wasn't an option.   
  
Reluctantly, and after a few harmless kisses, she got up to dress. Lulu pulled a pastel blue sundress out of their closet and Wakka helped her tie the back. She turned in front of the mirror, noticing how snugly the material fit around her waist. "Soon, I won't be able to wear this anymore." She said with a heavy sigh as she examined her rounding stomach in the mirror.   
  
"Hey, I think you're beautiful." Wakka said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
No one noticed anything yet, but soon she would begin to show. They would tell everyone about the baby once the wedding hysteria had settled down. Tidus and Yuna were getting married and they didn't want to steal their spotlight. However, they hoped to have their own wedding soon. It would be very simple... only friends... maybe on the beach under one of Besaid's legendary sunsets.  
  
Two airships waited for them; everyone else had already boarded. They kissed and then boarded separate ships, the girls in one, and the guys in the other. The Al Bhed had begun mass production of airships now that they knew what made them fly. There were dozens of them flying around Spira.  
  
~  
~  
~  
  
Yuna looked out of the small window in her dressing room as the airship landed in Luca. There were masses of people gathered around the immense stadium. There wasn't enough room for everyone to fit inside so they poured out onto the docks and the streets, desperate to catch a glimpse of the bride and groom. Everyone cheered as they landed.   
  
Yuna's door creaked open and Lulu stepped in. "Oh, Yuna! You look so beautiful." Lulu said as Yuna drew herself away from the window. Her tawny locks were pinned away from her face, and curled into ringlets that hung by her temples. The bright mid-day sun poured through the window behind her, her silhouette surrounded by a halo of sunlight... in her white satin gown, she looked like an angel.   
  
"Lulu, you look very pretty too." Yuna said, noticing how different Lulu looked in her long scarlet gown. Her hair was taken out of her braids and hung loosely, long ebony waves reaching down past her waist. Yuna loved seeing Lulu in colors other than black. Being with Wakka made her so happy. She was the same Lulu… still reserved and calm… still got moody sometimes… but she was genuinely happy now.   
  
Lulu blushed; she never took compliments very well. "Thanks... Are you ready? They're assembling the procession."   
  
Wakka and Zalitz each gave Tidus a pat on the back as he smoothed the non-existent wrinkles out of his perfect tuxedo. "Hey, man. You look fine. Just get out there, ya?" Wakka said; noticing how tense Tidus was.  
  
As Tidus climbed out of the airship, the crowd exploded in applause and cheers. Tidus climbed onto the first carriage pulled by four chocobos and waited for the procession to begin.  
  
Next Zalitz and Rikku stepped out of the airships and onto their carriage. Zalitz smiled seeing Rikku in her long satin gown, dozens of thin spaghetti straps crossing the low-cut back. He held her hand as she climbed up.   
  
Wakka and Lulu were signaled to board their carriage next. Lulu looped her arm through his, this man she could hardly believe was Wakka. He wore a black tuxedo with a red vest underneath. His normally unruly red hair was tied back into a sleek ponytail. She smiled, "You clean up nicely."   
  
As the procession was being assembled, some children came up to the carriages. There were many guards standing nearby to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Tidus signed some autographs, and waved to some friends in the crowd. He noticed heads turning, and people began to cheer again. He turned to see Yuna stepping out of the girls' airship. She was much too far away to see, but he knew she looked beautiful.  
  
Yuna waved to the crowd that surrounded the area. She stopped along the way to hug people she knew. A strange woman stood nearby, her young daughter shouted from her arms, "Mommy, she looks like a princess." Of course she was much too young to understand. It had been a thousand years since Spira had a king or queen. When Yevon was born, Spira did away with their monarchies. Children thought kings and queens only existed in fairytales. Yuna smiled, and kissed the small child on the forehead; the mother bowed her head.  
  
Cid waited for Yuna by the carriage, he would give her away. He took her hand as she climbed inside. The procession began.  
  
They rode around the stadium, waving to all the people who spilled out into the streets. The people cheered and threw red rose petals into the air as they passed. Yuna could see Tidus up ahead in the first carriage. He waved to all the people as he passed. He looked very handsome, even from far away, but she couldn't wait to see him up close... where she could look into his sapphire blue eyes, and see the sun glinting from platinum blonde hair... where she could hold his hands... and kiss his lips.  
  
The procession made one lap around the stadium and then stopped to let them out where they would walk inside. Tidus was the first to walk down the long red velvet carpet into the stadium. They had built a special platform that rose into the center of the stadium floor. At the top, Father Zuke was waiting to marry them. Tidus walked up the staircase, and stood at the top, waiting for his bride to join him.   
  
Zalitz and Rikku made their way through the archway next. They walked hand in hand as they climbed the long red staircase. The stands rose high above the platform, people at the top threw more red rose petals into the air. The petals fluttered down through the air like butterflies dancing on the wind. Zalitz stopped when it was time for them to take their separate sides of the platform; he bowed slightly and kissed Rikku's hand. She blushed, curtsying in response to his bow; she really did feel like a princess. She stood to the right side where Yuna would be soon.  
  
Next, Wakka and Lulu made their way through the arches. Her arm was linked through his as they climbed the staircase together. An orchestra played grandly on the ground around the platform, filling the stadium with music. Wakka couldn't keep his eyes off of the beautiful woman at his side, the mother of his child. Her cascading black locks swayed in the gentle breeze.   
  
Everyone had taken their places; the men standing beside Tidus in their black tuxedos, the ladies were on the right side in their red satin gowns. Father Zuke stood in the center and signaled the orchestra. Trumpets began to sound and everyone rose to their feet cheering as Yuna appeared in the archway.  
  
Tidus watched his bride climb the staircase. He couldn't keep from smiling. She was absolutely stunning. A long satin train followed her dress; a chiffon veil covered her face. Tidus could see her smiling through the silky fabric. Cid kissed Yuna's cheek as he gave her away. Yuna looked into Tidus's eyes through the transparent veil, they were perfectly sapphire blue, just as she'd hoped they would be. His hair was radiant platinum blonde, glinting in the bright sunlight just as she knew it would. He took her hands in his.   
  
The crowd quieted so the ceremony could begin. Tidus and Yuna stood facing each other, their hands grasping tenderly. She looked into his eyes as Father Zuke began the ceremony.  
  
"We gather today to celebrate the love of Tidus and Yuna..."   
  
Yuna heard Father Zuke speaking words of promises that would last forever. Tidus's love for her was powerful... it radiated from his smile; it seeped into her body through his touch. Those eyes... deep as the vast ocean... they captivated her. Much like they did every day, but considerably more right now. He smiled shyly as she gazed into his eyes. Yuna laughed inside her head, she thought it very charming. 'You've never been shy before.'  
  
The ceremony was nearly over before she knew it. The words just fell into place without even thinking. Tidus was speaking his vows to her. "Yuna, I promise to love you forever, not only until the day we die, but always..." Yuna had a tear forming in the corner of her eye; she loved the sound of 'always.'  
  
Yuna repeated their promise to him, and then a small boy came climbing the stairs with two golden bands on a small pillow. He was one of Rikku's nephews, his bright green eyes twinkled, and he smiled widely, missing a single tooth in the front. They each took a ring, and Yuna patted the little boy's head as he went to sit down next to his grandpa Cid. Tidus slid the wedding band onto Yuna's delicate finger as Father Zuke spoke. "Let these rings be a symbol of your bond of love..." Yuna then slipped Tidus's ring onto his finger.  
  
"...Tidus, you may kiss your bride." The words he'd been waiting for since he saw her walk through the archway. He lifted the silky veil that covered her beautiful face. She was smiling. Their hands were still locked between them; he pulled her closer. He lowered his face to meet hers... she closed her eyes... their lips embraced each other, softly at first. Tidus remembered the first time he ever kissed her, underneath the twinkling moonlight in Lake Macalania... and it still felt the same way. Touching her, kissing her, it sent electricity through his body.   
  
The crowd erupted in cheers. Thousands upon thousands of people filled the stands, and even more crowding the streets outside, watching the ceremony from the projection screens. The crowd threw more flower petals into the air in celebration.  
  
Father Zuke calmed the crowd so they could begin the coronation. Their friends took the seats on the sides of the platform, and Tidus and Yuna kneeled before him. "Do you both promise to protect this land, to protect this people, to be fair and just, until the day you die."   
  
"I promise." They spoke in chorus.   
  
A man and a woman began to climb the long staircase; in the man's hands was a crown, made of red velvet and gold. In the woman's hands was a diamond tiara. Tidus and Yuna bowed their heads as the crowns were placed on them. "Please rise." Father Zuke said. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Spira..." He turned around to the crowd, "I give you your King and Queen."   
  
Once again the crowd erupted in cheers. He turned around to look at all of them. It was too much to take in all at once, almost frightening. '...So many people.' He thought. 'More people than even at a blitzball game back in Zanarkand.' He felt Yuna beside him, her delicate palm slipped into his. Her touch was enough to soothe any fear in his heart. 'So, this is my story...' he thought as his eyes scanned the stadium. Yuna stood beside him. Her hand in his as he smiled down into her sweet eyes. 'My story with you...' he looked at his beautiful wife beside him, his queen. Her blue and green eyes sparkled with joy. "The beginning of forever..." He whispered as he took his bride in his arms, his strong hands enveloping her waist, her face rose to meet his. The crowd erupted into cheers as their lips meet in a tender kiss.  
  
Yuna felt his kiss on her lips as the crowd roared around them. The moment was perfectly idyllic. She'd never felt so happy, so complete. She never really found out what brought Tidus back to her... what ripped him from the farplane over six months ago. Maybe it was all those piercing whistles into the quiet night air... or the tears she cried on her pillow at night... maybe her longing for him wished him into reality... A dream is a wish your heart makes. Yuna had her wish. Her dream was warm and safe in her arms right now... real as the summer sun above them... real as the rose petals that fell at their feet... real as the whispering breeze that beckoned from the ocean... dreams really do come true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you so much for reading,  
  
God bless you all...  
  
Darcee Michelle :) 


	35. CREDITS

The End...  
  
Well... there you have it. I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I have. So, what did you think?   
  
I want to thank you all for reading my story... for following Tidus and Yuna through their journey to happiness. They're an amazing couple who deserve a fairy-tale ending.   
  
I also want to thank you for your amazing input throughout this writing process. Over 100 reviews! You guys are the best! I hope I haven't let you down as far as the short chapters go. That seemed to be the only criticism I got from you all. This was my very first fan-fic, so I hope you'll forgive me. And honestly, the story was almost completed by the time I began posting, so there wasn't much I could change. When it comes to my writing, it comes out best the first time. It didn't want to do any major overhauls and risk hurting the story.  
  
Specifically, I would like to thank my consistent reviewers: Rebecca, Noelle, Aetolus, Mi Chan, sayinjin7, and Timemaker... and all of the others who followed my story from the beginning to the end. Your posts really kept me going. Thank you.  
  
Once again, I will regretfully admit that these amazing characters are not my own. All rights belong to SquareSoft and the writers of Final Fantasy X. God bless their hearts for bringing us such a beautiful story. However, the character of Zalitz is my own creation, I just borrowed the name, and Grandpa Flitt is completely mine.   
  
~ "A dream is a wish your heart makes..." © Walt Disney Inc.  
  
Thank you all for following my story so diligently. I can't say when the next story will come along. Inspiration strikes like a lightning bolt from the heavens... only God knows when that will be. Thank you again.  
  
Darcee Michelle :)  
lauoa_rae@hotmail.com 


End file.
